


Dr, Dr!

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bottom L (Death Note), Class Differences, Cultural Differences, Cute, Cute fluff and angst, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffyfest, Forbidden Love, Fuck what people think, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Legal Drama, Light in shining armor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Size Difference, Souichiro's A+ Parenting, Therapy dog Binky, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Yagami Light, Watari is a sweetheart, You love who you love, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L is a awkward, socially inept Librarian who just happens to walk into a lampost one day. Lucky for him, the hot new Dr in town just happened to be walking across the street...
Relationships: L/OMC, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 38
Kudos: 97





	1. L + Lampost = OW!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started off as a fluffy, cute AU I was planning to keep short. But then IDEAS happened and now it's a Legal-Battle, Light in Shining Armor, Fuck what people think and love who you love fic. 
> 
> Enjoy ❤

L sighed as he trudged through the rain. He hated the dreary October weather with a passion. Obviously it was to be expected since he lived in England, but at least the rain was warm in the summer. 

' _Bloody fuck it all!_ ' L thought, throughly miserable with his current situation and life in general. His boyfriend had just dumped him, citing the whole 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit L detested. It was obvious it was him. It was _always_ him.

L was well into his self-proclaimed pity-party when he walked straight into a lamp post. L gasped as his legs threatened to give way, and he hastily scrambled to right himself. Through the ringing in his ears and the dull ache in his head, he saw a tall man run across from the other side of the street to check on him. "I'm sorry! I'm okay, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

The handsome man smiled down at him and L's breath caught. _'Fuck. He is beautiful!'_

"That's quite alright. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Am I…?" L frowned up at the stranger. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention" L excused, a deep blush spreading across his face as those intense amber eyes stared into his. 

"You looked like you had the world on your shoulders" the stranger smiled sadly, "Are you sure you're alright?" The man repeated, eyeing the growing bulge on L's head critically. 

"Breakup" L mumbled, even as he wondered why he'd answered. The man had been asking about his head not his personal problems. L could have cringed his way into an early grave and hung his head. This was why he didn't do people. There were awkward people and then there was _him_. He took that shit to a whole new level... 

"Tch. Whoever it was must be an utter _idiot_ to let someone like you go. I'm Light, by the way. Ahem. Anyway, it looks like you've got quite the bruise forming already. Maybe some swelling" The man, now identified as Light, narrowed his eyes as he took in the steadily growing lump on the man's forehead. He'd seen enough head injuries to always err on the side of caution. 

L shivered as he felt warm fingers caress his forehead. The man's flirtatious words (for surely that was what they were) still echoing in his mind. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to come to the surgery with me so I can give you a proper once over" 

L blinked. The surgery? "You're a Dr?" He blurted out, feeling a bit stupid as Light nodded his head. Of course he was a Dr. He had to have the entire package didn't he? Tall. Check. Gorgeous. Check. Great job? Check. 

It made L feel a little insecure considering he was a lowly Library assistant struggling to make ends meet and not exactly what one would call 'Beautiful', despite what Light had said. 

"I… okay" L relented, feeling oddly curious and somehow drawn to the man. "Is it far? I feel a little light headed" he admitted sheepishly. 

Light instantly plopped L's arm over his shoulder and scooped him up as if he weighed nothing at all. L yelped and clutched onto broad, lovely shoulders. "Forgive me, but I'd rather you not walk if you're light headed. It isn't far, a block away at most"

' _Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!'_ L was too stunned to react. How had this happened to him?! Light was so warm and strong and L felt a stirring of longing. This kind of thing was only supposed to happen in the movies, wasn't it? 

' _Wow. Guess I'm not that cut up about Terry after all_ ' L thought with wry amusement as he peeked at Light's face from beneath lowered lashes. He'd put him around 23/24 and of partly Asian descent. He had the most stunning pair of eyes L had ever seen, a chiseled jaw-line and beautiful auburn hair. All in all, he looked like an _Adonis_. 

_'Which begs the question why the hell did he say someone would be an idiot to give up someone like me? I'm scrawny, small, have bad posture, mad hair and bags under my eyes. Hardly a prime catch'_

"What's your name?"

"L" L flushed as he realised he hadn't even told the man his name. "Short for Levi but I always go by L" he explained when Light's brow quirked at the unusual name. 

"I see. Well, are you alright, L?" Light smiled as he said it, amused at the unintentional rhyming. 

"I… think so. Thank you, Light" L attempted a smile and wondered why Light's eyes suddenly widened. They lingered on his lips before Light looked away. 

_'Fuck! I think he actually finds me attractive!'_ L was shell-shocked and didn't even notice at first when Light gently put him on his feet. Now that he was clear headed enough to notice, L realised Light was at least four inches taller than he was and must have had an easy 20 Kilos on him. He felt like a scrawny little kid next to him. 

"Here we are. I've clocked off for the day but I'd rather make sure you're okay first" Light admitted as he led L through the door. 

"Why?" L blurted out. 

"Because I took the hippocratic oath and… well, because…" Light actually blushed and L felt butterflies do the fucking fandango in his stomach. "N-never mind. Head injuries should always be checked out, even if they appear minor. Follow me please" Light seemed to straighten his spine as he cleared his throat. L realised he was trying to be professional. 

'Well fuck me' L thought dazzedly as he followed Light into his office. He sat down on the chair and waited patiently as Light shone a light into his eyes to examine his pupils. Light deemed him free of any serious damage but diagnosed a mild concussion. He advised L to go home and rest for the reminder of the day. He also advised a cold compress and for L to take some painkillers and to contact the surgery ASAP if he experienced dizziness, sickness or alerted vision. 

"I will. Thank you" L rose to his feet. "I, uh… didn't realise you worked here" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Well, I'm actually new! This is my first day on the job" Light's smile was contagious and L found himself smiling shyly in return. "I'm from Japan but have recently moved here"

L cocked a brow. Japan. How _exotic_ … 

"I… uh, hope you like London?" 

L could have facepalmed. ' _What the actual fuck, L?! Who even says that?!'_

"Well, I find I'm liking it more and more" Light seemed hesitant before he reached for a piece of paper and hastily scribbled his number down. "I don't mean to be presumptuous and I really don't mean to come across as unprofessional but… I feel some sort of connection to you. God that sounds so corny" Light laughed softly and shook his head, "But, it's true. I just… I'd really like to take you out for dinner"

L's jaw practically hit the floor. "Why?" He asked, utterly confused. "Are you blind?!"

Light's eyes narrowed in understanding. L was obviously very insecure about his appearance. Light smiled reassuringly and handed L the piece of paper. "On the contrary, I have perfect eyesight and I happen to believe you're _beautiful_ "

And for the second time that day, L's jaw nearly hit the floor. This handsome Dr thought he was a catch? 

Numbly, he pocketed the paper and told Light he would text him later that day.

Walking home, L felt a strange churning in his stomach and realis ed for the first time in months he was actually excited about something… 


	2. Text him, L!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sayu and Watari and the boys prepare for their date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Sayu and Watari are just too cute! ❤

L stared at the piece of paper. 

It stared back (well, for an inanimate object it sort of stared back) and L sighed. It had been four hours since he'd met Light and had been literally swept off his feet. He wanted to text but he had no idea what to write. Light had asked him out on a date so did that mean he should send something casual like, _'Hi, this is L… you know, the idiot who walked into the lampost?'_ Or something a little more flirty? 

"Ha. Me, flirt" L rolled his eyes at himself. He picked up his phone and took a deep breath, deciding to go with the first option. He sent the text and put the phone down on the coffee table like it had burned him. 

It was done. Now all he had to do was wait for Light to text back. 

_'But what if he was just winding me up or something? Maybe it was all just a joke and he-he's text me!'_

L stared at the phone like it was a bomb due to go off. Slowly, he picked it up and opened Light's message. 

_**'Hi, L! How are you feeling now? It was lovely meeting you today and I just want to apologize if I sounded a bit forward. I just felt like I had to ask, you know? Light x'** _

"He had to ask? Jesus" L gnawed on his lower lip. He would spend the remainder of the afternoon alternating between nervous anticipation of the next text and excitement when he received it… 

They decided to meet that upcoming Friday to go for a relaxed meal in a country pub. 

L found he was both dreading and counting down the days until Friday. Terry had the audacity to text him and ask how he was doing. L decided to ommit he had a rather large lump on his head and replied he was doing fine and had already moved on before he blocked the man's number. 

His beard was stupid anyway. 

***************

"Hey, Bro!" Sayu bounced over to Light and smirked when she noticed he was sporting some rather fancy cologne. "Hot date?"

Light smiled as he continued to primp his hair. "Yes, actually. I bumped into-" Light suddenly snickered at his unfortunate choice of words and had to explain to his curious sister just how he'd met his date. 

"No way" Sayu was beside herself with giggles, "God, Light, how cliche can you get! Dr, Dr! I've banged my head!" Sayu rolled around the bed, cackling her head off. Light rolled his eyes indulgently at her childish behaviour. She was only nineteen and the move to England had been hard on her. It was only now she was finding her feet and starting to make roots in this strange country. It was lovely to see her laugh and smile again. 

"He didn't say Dr, Dr!" Light couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "In fact, he was pretty dazed and confused"

"Guess that's why he said yes to a date with you!"

"Meow, Sayu!" Light shook his head in amused exasperation. "That was straight of the mark!"

Sayu smiled proudly. "Thanks! And I was only kidding, who wouldn't want to go on a date with you?! So! Tell me all about him. We've established he walks into lamp posts. What else? What's he look like? What does he do? Oooh! Is he British?"

Light smiled at the volley of questions and decided he'd answer them the best he could. "His name is Levi but he goes by L. He's really cute. Pale, dark hair and really lovely gray eyes. He's British, but I don't think from London by his accent. Hmm, what else… he said he's a library assistant and that he actually loves his job since he loves reading and peace and quiet. How adorable is that? Anyway…" Light deliberated between ties before choosing a gray one (to match L's eyes) before he continued. "I just felt this spark as soon as I met him. It was really quite bizarre!"

"It's love!" Sayu declared, one finger in the air as she stared at her brother. "I know the signs. You're definitely in love"

Light scoffed. "If by 'the signs' you mean those simpering looks you give Hideki Ryuuga whenever he's on TV…" he couldn't help but tease her a little bit. It was just too easy! 

"Hey! First of all, he's beautiful. Second, I'm not in love with him. I just like him. Big difference. I think because you were drawn to this L guy that it's love. Bet you now in two months time you will be coming to me saying, 'Sweet sister, you were right!' Bet you £100 on it!"

"We'll see about that" Light smiled at his sister before giving himself a final once over in the mirror. He hoped his sister was right and that it could be love with L… he'd hand that £100 with a smile. 

****************

When his young assistant glanced at the clock for the sixth time in an hour, Watari decided to ask if he was waiting for something or if something was the matter. Levi was usually a diligent and facetious young man, and yet today he had seemed entirely distracted and not his usual self. 

"I'm sorry" L sighed, "I… well, I actually have a date in a few hours"

Quillish, otherwise known as Watari, turned to look at L, his eyebrows shooting up. "Why, I thought you were with… what's his name. The one with the beard"

L smiled at Watari's description of Terry and his admittedly stupid goatee. "He ditched me" he admitted quietly. "No surprise there" 

Watari sighed softly. Levi was forever putting himself down and couldn't seem to see what others did when he looked in the mirror. But more than his pleasing physical appearance, Levi had a good heart, was intelligent and loyal to a fault. All the qualities that would make him an attractive prospect to a potential suitor. Watari wasn't surprised L had been snapped up already now that he thought about it. 

"Well then, you'd best finish early and go and get ready" Watari patted L's shoulder, "I'm not exactly rushed off my feet. I insist" he added when L, that stubborn boy, opened his mouth to protest. 

"Are you positive you don't need me?" L was greatful for the early break, but he couldn't help but worry. He had another two hours of his shift to go and he couldn't afford to lose the pay with his rent coming up. 

"I insist. Off you go" Watari patted L's shoulder again, "I'll pay you till six"

L smiled gratefully. While being a Librarian probably wasn't top of the list of people's dream jobs, he loved it and Watari was a brilliant boss. L even considered the old man a friend and grandfather figure. No, he relised, Watari was like a Dad to him. 

"Thank you so much, Watari" L made a mental note to buy some of the dark chocolate and ginger biscuits his boss favoured to thank him, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, and do expect to tell me all about it. Well, perhaps not _all_ " Watari considered L the Grandson he never had and he certainly didn't want to think of him in that way! 

"Watari!" L gasped, utterly scandalised, "I wouldn't do that on a first date!"

Watari simply smiled. He had no idea what the kids were up to these days or the current 'rules' of dating and expectations. He had his books, his whiskey, his pipe and his ginger biscuits and that was good enough for him. 

It only occurred to Watari after L had gone that he hadn't asked him his date's name or what he did for a living. He thought back to the pleasant young man who'd popped into the library last week, a young Dr by the name of Light Yagami. 

Now he would be simply perfect for his L... 


	3. Terry, Who??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light go on their first date and things could extremely well indeed. But then, in the funnt way life throws things at us, In walks Terry, L's ex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey polite sass! That's what I'm talking about, Light! You be a bitch, Sweetie 👍

The pub was pretty close to where L and Light lived, so L decided he'd walk. His car was pretty much rotting in the dingy semi-private car park of his block of flats. He needed to get it Mot'd but couldn't afford it. He couldn't really afford to go on a date either if he was being honest, but he decided to use the last of his spare money on it anyway. There was just something about Light. 

' _Still. He's a Dr. Way out of my league_ ' L couldn't help but fret. What if he embarrassed himself? Light had said he was 24. L had just turned 20 and was struggling to rent a dingy apartment, eat and pay extortionate tuition. He was studying for a Psychology degree part time and had his own aspirations of becoming a Dr. L smiled bitterly as he thought the chances of it happening anytime soon were about the same as him enjoying a salad. 

All too soon the pub came into view and L took a deep breath. He could do this. He'd gone on a few dates in the past so it wasn't like this was new to him. It just felt new. He'd never met someone as stunning as Light before and he was still in a state of shock that the man wanted to date him in the first place. 

Light was waiting for him outside, all smiles and pleasent chatter as he spoke to a few of his new patients. L ducked his head shyly, hoping he wouldn't get dragged into the conversation. What did one chat about to a woman who looked at least 90 years old?! 

"Lovely seeing you again, Mrs Reynolds. Please excuse me"

Light left the old lady clucking to her equally dottering husband about how wonderful it was to have such a lovely young Dr. So polite! And handsome too… 

L sighed and rubbed his neck. Light was a charmer, that's for sure. 

"Hey, L!" Light strode over to him, all long legs and bright, dazzling smile. "How are you?"

L smiled, praying his face wasn't as red hot as it felt. "I'm fine! My head doesn't even hurt anymore"

Light cocked an eyebrow. It shouldn't have hurt in the first place. This was his first indication that L Lawliet was indeed as stubborn as he'd said he was via text. 

"Hmm" Light swept his eyes over L's body and smiled, "You look lovely"

L's smile brightened. He was dressed pretty casually but he'd made sure to wear favourite slim-fitted shirt and his grey skinny jeans that, according to numerous sources, made his ass look fantastic. "Thank you, so do you" L returned the compliment, feeling more at ease now the conversation was flowing. Still, he definitely needed a glass of wine or 2… 

"Shall we?" Light held open the door for him like a perfect gent and L's belly fluttered. Light seemed just too perfect. Maybe he was a serial killer or a bronie or something? 

Once they'd found their table in the rather pretty conservatory dining area, L felt his nerves return a little as they waited for their drinks. He wasn't very good at small talk, so decided to let Light lead the conversation. 

They talked about L's studies and aspirations to be a Psychologist. Light winced at the extortionate fees L was paying and sympathised with him. L quickly steered the topic of conversation away from financial matters and soon Light was telling him all about Japan while they enjoyed a drink together. 

"I'd love to go to Tokyo one day" L sighed as Light painted vivid pictures in his mind of ancient shrines and neon lights. "One day!"

Light smiled at L and had to physically bit his lip to stop himself from saying "I'll take you!" It was ridiculous. They'd only been in contact for a week, but Light was starting to realise the attraction he felt to L Lawliet ran a lot deeper than he'd first realised… 

*******************

** Light's POV: **

The first course came and I was amused at L's cute, pointy nose scrunching up as I enjoyed my salad. L devoured a plate of chicken wings faster than the speed of light (urgh) and I was pretty impressed. For a little guy he sure knows how to eat! He's around four or so inches shorter than I am and really rather svelte. I can't help but wonder if his physique is a by-product of intention or if he's naturally petite. I hope I can ask him without coming across as rude or condescending. I'm a gym nut and a pretty tall guy, so I don't want him thinking I'm looking down my nose (fuck sake, wrong turn of phrase!) at him. On the contrary, I find him utterly adorable!

I am a bit concerned though. From what I've been able to tell, I think he's struggling a bit and I'm worried he may not be eating enough. He's very young to be living alone and studying and working, but this might be normal in Britain. When I was studying to be a Dr I lived at home and my family supported me. I know I come from a privileged background and I'm thankful for it, but it does make me more sensitive to those less affluent. 

Not that it makes any difference to me, if anything it makes me admire his perseverance and drive all the more. We chat about his job in the Library and I am astonished when he tells me about Watari. 

"I met him just two weeks ago!" I can't help but grin, "Maybe it's fate, because he was praising 'Levi' to the nines!"

L flushes an adorable bright red and mumbles he was probably on inventory duty and that he does it once a week to save Watari's ailing eyesight. 

_'You are so thoughtful_ ' I am awed by his respect for the old man and quite touched when he admits he sees him as family. When I ask about his own family his answer stuns me. He was orphaned at age 5 and drifted from foster home to foster home until he was 16. For the past 4 years he has been struggling by himself for his future. 

"You are one of the bravest, most determined people I've ever met" I can't help but gush. He seems genuinely surprised by the compliment and I know I have to see him again. I can't let this precious, selfless person slip through my fingers. 

Our mains arrive and we continue to chatter over food. I order more drinks and L asks me about my hobbies. Again he scrunches his nose up when I tell him I'm a regular at the gym and enjoy hiking. 

"I enjoy Netflix and the sofa" L admits with a roll of those glorious gray eyes. I am utterly captivated. We are different in so many ways but I feel we are also very similar as well. 

"L…" I take the chance as we wait for desert and reach for his hand across the table. He stares down at our joined hands and smiles that beautiful, shy smile I'm fast becoming addicted to seeing. "I really like you. I hope you feel the same about me…?"

L nods his head, black, feathery hair dancing in his eyes and I nearly breath a loud sigh of relief. 

"Would you like to go on another date soon?"

"Yes" L squeezes my hand, "I'd like that" 

"Me too" I squeeze back and stare into his eyes. I wonder how his lips would feel. Soft? Chapped? maybe both. I really hope I get to find out soon… 

**L's POV:**

The date is going so well I'm actually astonished. Has it only been a week since Terry and I split? Terry who? 

Light is without a doubt the sweetest person I've ever met. He has this refined grace and ability to see inside a person, rather than just focusing on their job or social position. I thought he'd be dissapoibted I'm a struggling student but on the contrary he seemed proud of me. 

Apart from Watari, I'm not really used to that and it sparks a fierce longing inside me. I want to make Light proud. I want to succeed and become Dr Levi Lawliet. Even if our dates amount to nothing in the end I want to take these positives away with me. Maybe one day I could write a thank you to Light in one of the books I'd publish… 

Suddenly it doesn't seem like such a pipe-dream. As we sit and talk about our hopes and dreams over the most decadent chocolate mousse I've ever tasted in my life (it was literally like an orgasam on a plate!) I feel truly hopeful for the future. I can't concentrate on the fact im struggling to pay the rent or the fact I'm basically living off noodles. 

It is this renewed sense of hope, something I feared lost, that Light has inspired in me that makes me long to see him again. 

Light insists on paying the bill and I offer a token protest but I think we probably both know I can't afford £120 on dinner. As Light pays I wonder if our differences will bring us closer or alienate us. We obviously live in vastly different worlds… 

I zone out for a few minutes, just daydreaming about gaining my degree and being able to afford to drop £100 on a meal, when Light returns. In his hand he has a box. 

"You said you had a sweet tooth, right? I thought you'd like some of that chocolate mousse to take home with you"

"Oh god. Marry me" I moan at the thought of eating more of that gorgeous dessert. I grin when Light flushes red. He's an interesting mix of suave and confident but awkward and shy. 

"Maybe a few more dates first?" Light grins back cheekily. My heart flutters and I find myself smiling like an idiot. 

Seriously. Terry who? 

And this is the moment when my belief that the cosmos is out to get me is proven correct. Because who walks into the fucking pub than the afermentioned Terry. 

"Oh, god, no" I moan as he spots me and heads over. 

Light flicks his eyes between us and surprises me by taking my hand in his. It feels both protective and possessive and it makes me tingle all over. 

"Levi" he greets, glancing between Light and I and then down at our joined hands. 

"L" I correct through gritted teeth. I hate when he calls me that despite knowing how much it irritates me. 

"Tch, alright, Princess" Terry snorts and rolls his eyes at Light. "Good luck, Bud, you'll need it"

Light's eyes narrow into slits. "Thanks, but I don't think I will. And you are?"

The polite scorn that's dripping from his voice is absolutely glorious and I smirk as Terry shrinks back a little, clearly not expecting such a reception. 

"I'm L's ex-"

"Oh." Light drawls and eyes Terry in a completely non-subtle way. "I'm surprised to hear _that_ "

Oof! How can he sound so polite whilst dishing out the cattiest of insults?! I must learn his secret! I can't insult the kids who make a mess in the library (as much as I would love to) so maybe I can learn this polite scorn and use it on them. It would certainly make me feel a lot better. 

"Excuse me?" Terry actually shrieks a little and I can't help but snigger at him. He was always so fucking dramatic. 

"Of course. Have a nice evening" Light sweeps past and walks out in a moment of absolute glory, leaving Terry gawking in our wake. I turn to smirk at Terry and even give him a little wave before the door shuts behind us. 

"That was brilliant" I gasp between laughter, "I could kiss you!"

**Light's POV:**

L's words make the breath catch in my throat and I stare at him for a moment, words burning on my tongue. 

Again, I take a chance and speak them: "I wish you would"

L blushes then smiles at me, stepping closer and sealing the gap between us. I lean down as he lifts his head and I find out that his lips are soft. It's a simple kiss and yet it is easily the most passionate, soul-searing kiss I've ever had. I pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his waist. 

His mouth opens under mine and I shudder as I feel our tongues timidly stroke one another's. A sweet sweep of pleasure zips down my spine and I moan into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He seems to approve of this as he kisses right back, lips and tongue setting me aflame with longing. I tilt his head and cup his cheek as our tongues duel gently. He lets out a breathy sigh and again, I realise that this is something momentous. 

He is something momentous. 

Eventually we remember we need to breathe and we part. He's flushed and panting softly and it makes me want to kiss him again and again. 

Perhaps he's thinking the same thing, because there's a gleam in those sultry eyes that makes me lean in and brush my lips against his once more. 

It begins to rain and we are standing outside of the pub (in full view of Terry no less!) yet none of that mattered as his fingers twine in my hair and I get my wish : We kiss and kiss and kiss as though we will never have enough of one another… 


	4. Life's Dramas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light are looking forward to another date but fate seems to be conspiring against them as Terry attacks L and Light is berated for his decision to date L. When tragedy strikes and good people get hurt, Light is more determined than ever to date L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. Drama. 😱 This wasn't the way this fic was originally intended to go but as with most of my fics, I write blind and tend to let them go where they want. 💁😂

A week later, L was sat having lunch with one of the only people he actually bothered with in uni, Naomi Misora, when the topic of romance came up. 

"I'm actually seeing someone. It's early days and we've only met up a few times, but I really like him" L admitted with a bright red face. 

Naomi smirked at him and leaned closer. "I knew it! I half expected you to be moping around after Terry but here you are smiling down at your phone and getting lost in daydreams with a sickening look on your face. Who is he? Does he go here?"

L shook his head at her excitement. "No. He's actually a few years older than me. He's a Dr…"

Naomi whistled, eyes widening as L described what sounded like a total Adonis. "Shit, I need to change surgeries!" Naomi giggled. She wouldn't mind a once over by this Yagami fellow… 

"Oh hush. I call dibs" L giggled, "It's weird because obviously we don't have much in common, but he is so sweet. We're meeting later today. He wants to take me out for dinner and drinks"

Naomi smiled and clapped L on the shoulder. "Well, my boy, you've certainly gone and gotten yourself an upgrade!"

L rolled his eyes as Terry happened to walk past, giving him and Naomi the evil eye as he did. Definitely an upgrade. 

"Let's go finish our coffee elsewhere" Naomi decided, giving Terry a glare that could melt ice in return. She'd never liked the guy and she was glad it was over. L deserved so much better and it looked like he'd found it. 

"Alright, I have to work at 4 so I can't be too long" L sighed. "Watari is being so understanding and letting me study in between work but I feel like I'm taking the piss out of him a bit, Nomi"

"Don't be silly. He wants you to do well and he's a good guy. He understands. Now come on, we'll pick up another packet of those ginger biscuits he loves. That'll keep him sweet"

The two friends left the coffee shop completely unaware that Terry was hard at work plotting a way to get back at L… 

*******************

Light, meanwhile, was having a similar conversation with his work-colleague, Kiyomi Takada, except she was nowhere near as supportive as Naomi was to L. 

"So. He's a student, five years younger than you, broke and works a crummy part time job. What a _catch!_ " Kiyomi drawled as she summarized exactly what she thought of this L Lawliet character. As far as she was concerned, Light could do so much better. He could be with someone so much better. Like her for example. Light had dated girls in high-school so she wasn't about to write him off completely. 

Light frowned at her. What the hell was her problem?! "First of all, he's exceptionally intelligent, one of the most motivated people I've ever met and he is cute as hell. Secondally, his financial situation doesn't make a blind bit of difference to me. He's working that 'crummy part time job' to put himself through University. He's an orphan, Kiyomi he literally has no one to support him like we did. I think what he is doing is exceptional and I'm proud to be dating someone like L"

Kiyomi's face could have easily accompanied the description for 'sucking on a lemon' in the dictionary. Without a word, she turned her nose up and stalked out of the staff room. 

"Okay, seriously?" Light muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't told his parents yet because he feared a similar reaction from them. Why couldn't they see there was more to L than his age or his bank balance? At least he had Sayu on his side. His little sister was bugging him daily asking when she was going to meet him. 

' _Hopefully soon. Let's see how tonight goes first…'_

Light finished his coffee and glanced at his watch. All going well, he'd get out of surgery on time tonight. Sour words or not, he wasn't going to let Kiyomi ruin his day or dim his excitement of seeing L again. Light was taking him to a restaurant that served nothing but sweets as a surprise. 

He had a feeling L was going to love it! 

*********************

L muddled through his work the best he could but his head was in the clouds. He was imagining what Light would wear, what he would smell like (the cologne he'd worn on their last date had smelled heavenly) and wondering if they would kiss again. He hoped so. Whenever he thought about that toe-curling kiss in the rain he got chills. 

"Levi?"

L's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in irritation. Great, Terry. He couldn't exactly cuss him out or cause a scene in the library either. Shooting a quick glance over to where Watari was helping a little one find her book, L stopped restocking the shelves and stood up to face his ex. 

"This is getting rather sad now, Terry" L drawled, "Glaring at me in the canteen? Showing up at my work. Grow up"

Terry's face flushed with heat but anger twisted his features. "Me grow up? I dumped you because you weren't putting out, Lawliet. Why don't you grow up and realize sex is what actually happens in relationships!"

L's face fell and he glanced nervously at Watari. Terry was always a loud bastard and his rising voice was disturbing the customers. 

"Five minutes to talk out back. If he causes any trouble I will ring the police" Watari called over to L, understanding and annoyance flashed in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Watari" L bowed his head then glared at Terry, "Follow me"

Once safely away from causing a disturbance and after a moment to rally himself, L laid into Terry as Light's words of encouragement and praise echoed through his mind. 

"I never 'put out' with you much because I didn't like the way you treated me, Terry, and now I've met someone who does treat me well, I think I've wised up made the right choice. Do me a favor and just fuck off already, I'm not interested"

Terry's jaw dropped. Levi was always so quick to blame himself before and jump through hoops for him, so where was this newfound strength coming from? That Dr boyfriend of his, probably. 

A haze of anger washed over him. He wasn't used to being rejected, and those narrowed gray eyes made something inside him snap. He'd show Levi exactly why he shouldn't mess with him. Before Terry knew what he was doing he had slammed L against the wall and wrapped a hand around that pale throat. 

L's eyes widened in panic and he desperately clawed at the man's wrist to try and free himself. Terry responded by tightening his grip and L let out a strangled gasp as he tried to breath. The crushing weight of fingers around his windpipe made that impossible and black spots were dancing before his eyes. 

_'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ ' Was the only thing running through his panicked mind as he felt consciousness begin to fade.

And then suddenly there was a loud smack and he was falling to the floor, choking and gasping for breath. L looked up through watering eyes to see Watari looming over him, a brass candlestick in hand. Terry was lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head. 

"Wa… Tari!" L rasped, fear gripping him as he realized Terry's eyes were wide open and his chest wasn't moving. He was dead… 

"I had to" Watari was shaking, his Adam's Apple bobbing with nervousness as he knelt down to examine L's throat. Violent purple and black bruises were already beginning to form and Watari suspected L's vocal chords might be damaged. "I'll ring the police…" Watari hesitated before he reached a trembling hand out to L and ran it through his messy black hair. "I love you like the Son I never had, L. I… I can't regret what I did but I'm very afraid of going to prison. I'm 63…" Watari sighed and L's heart ached for the man. Watari was a war veteran, a man of impeccable character and a man who had lived his life in a good, kind and decent way. Surely he wouldn't be sent for jail? 

_'I need to speak to Naomi as soon as possible. She's majoring in Law, she knows this shit. Surely it would be a charge of Manslaughter? Fuck. How are we going to pay for his defense? Fuckfuckfuck!_ ' L tried not to melt into a puddle of pure panic as thoughts raced through his mind. ' _Light! Light will know what to do!'_ Almost without thinking, L grabbed his phone and messaged Light. 

*****************

Light was just leaving the surgery, a spring in his step at the early finish, when he received a text from L:

_**'Come to the Library! Quick! I need you! X'** _

Light shoved his phone into his coat pocket and bolted down the street, uncaring what he looked like as he ran the two blocks to the library. He gasped for breath as he saw police cars and an ambulance parked outside. The area was being cordoned off. 

"L!" Light sprinted over to the library and hastily showed his Dr's badge. "I can help!" Light yelled over his shoulder as he barged past the officer and hurried inside. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked around desperately for L. If something had happened to him… 

"L?! L!" Light yelled as he ran around in blind panic. A door opened at the back of the reception are and Light dashed over to the police officer. 

"Sir, this is a crime scene-"

"I'm L's boyfriend! He called me here. What's going on? Is he okay?"

L, who was wrapped in a foil blanket and shivering on the floor, looked up at Light, the word's 'I'm L's boyfriend' ringing in his ears. Did Light really think that much of him? 

"Light!" L rasped, earning himself a soft scolding from the paramedic checking his throat. 

Light darted over to him and knelt by his side, tears in his eyes as he examined the dark bruises and swelling of L's poor throat. The pool of blood on the floor hadn't escaped his notice, but his immediate priority was L. 

"What happened here?" Light asked the paramedic as he gently pressed the sides of L's throat. It was hard to tell through the swelling what damage had been done. He'd need X-Rays and would probably be kept in hospital overnight. Light knew he would spend the night with him. Seeing L shivering and crumpled on the ground woke up the primal desire inside him to protect the one he wanted to be his mate. 

"Mr Lawliet was attacked by a Mr Terrance Varns. The Librarian interceded and hit Mr Varns over the head with a blunt object, killing the suspect instantly"

Light whipped his head around, his mouth dropped open as he saw his father, notebook and pen in hand, assessing the crime scene. 

_'God dammit, out of all the ways to first meet L…'_

Light stroked L's hair and whispered everything was going to be alright before he stood up and pulled his father to one side. 

"You… know the victim?"

"I'm dating him dad" Light muttered, practically tasting his father's disapproval, "And before you say anything, _don't_ , he's been through enough. I will talk to you later"

Light brushed past his father and informed the paramedics he would be travelling with L to the hospital. Through all the drama, witness statements and pain, L didn't see Watari being led away in handcuffs. 

But Light did, and his heart broke. He knew how much L loved the old man. He ran to catch up to his dad. 

"Dad! Wait!"

Souichiro scowled him, clearly not impressed he was being disturbed during an arrest. 

"What is it, Son?"

"Watari is a good man. He was defending L" Light blurted out, earning himself a shaky smile from the old librarian. "Is all this really necessary?!" He gestured to the handcuffs and riot van parked outside. 

"Yes. He killed a man" Souichiro replied firmly, "If you want to make a character reference then you can do so in due time. I have work to do. Why don't you return to that boy of yours-"

Light shot Watari an apologetic look and ignored his father as he clutched one frail shoulder. "L and I are going to help you anyway we can. I promise! I'll look after him for you, Watari"

"Thank you" Watari dipped his head, "You're a good boy, Light"

Light felt a lump catch in his throat at the kind old man's words. If only his father would say something like that… 

Light turned away abruptly and strode away from his father, never feeling as hateful to the man as he did then.

*******************

Light sat by L's side as L's diagnosis was given: he had sustained minimal damage (thankfully) but the swelling needed to come down before he could be released. That meant an overnight stay, just as Light had predicted. 

L sighed and slumped against his pillows, turning two large, sad eyes to Light. Light smiled and passed L the notepad and paper they were using to communicate with until L's voice came back. 

_I'm so sorry, Light. I was really looking forward to tonight. I have the worst luck :(_

Light smiled sadly at L's note and then replied: **Don't be silly, L, this can't be helped. I am going to stay with you and together we are going to sort out a plan to get Watari released.**

_How? Where do we even begin?_

**I am going to ring my family's lawyer and get him on the case. Then we are going to write character references for Watari, as well as an additional set of witness statements. I can't promise you anything, L, but Mikami is very good at his job. If anyone can get Watari off from that ridiculous murder charge it's him.**

L swallowed tearfully and shook his head as he held out his hand for the notebook. 

_We can't afford that, Light! And you can't offer to pay the legal fees! You're talking… tens of thousands! I am so touched you want to help us, I really am, but-_

L blinked as Light suddenly pulled the notebook away and wrote down his reply to L's protesting. 

_**It isn't about money, L, it's about doing the right thing. And I want to help you both. I'm in a position to do that and so I will. I care about you very deeply. I know it's only been a week but i do. I know how much Watari means to you and you to him. Please, let me help you** _

L burst into tears as he read Light's reply, and Light tenderly enfolded him in his arms. 

"Thank… you" L rasped into Light's ear, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

"Don't thank me, Sweetheart" Light kissed L's tearstained face. "Get some rest now, okay?"

Once L had settled down and dozed off, Light made some calls. It seemed it was his father who was pushing for charges to be made against Watari. It was his father who had placed an eye-watering bail amount on Watari, knowing the old man couldn't pay it. 

"Well, Dad, I can" Light muttered as he rang up the police station and wired over the money. He quietly gathered his belongings and whispered to a nurse that he would be returning soon. 

He'd go and get Watari, and get Mikami on the phone on the journey back.

When L next awoke it would be to the sight of the only person he deemed as family smiling down at him… 

_'And you are going to pay, Dad. This isn't about what Watari did. This is about your disapproval of L. Just like Kiyomi…'_ Light curled his fingers into the palms of his hands, anger washing over them. Why couldn't they see how sweet and kind L was?! 

Why did people only see what they wanted to see?! 

Light forced himself to calm down and climbed into his car. Right now he needed to focus on freeing Watari and being there for L. 

His confrontation with his father could come later… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Lemme have it :)


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light grow closer as L stays at Light's house, L meets Sayu, Light realizes he's in love and hope is rekindled when a protest for Watari is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaaw ❤ Light and Sayu are so freaking sweet in this fic!

Once L was discharged from hospital Light insisted on L staying with him. 

"I have a spare room, I don't want you to feel like… you know, I'm rushing you into things. I just want to make sure you're okay" Light soothed as he drove L to his house. L was scared and Light knew he needed someone there for him. He would be that someone whether his parents, his co-workers or anyone else on the planet liked it or not. 

"Thank you, Light" L attempted a smile but it fell flat. He was shaken over Terry's death and worried about Watari. He didn't particularly want to spend time alone in his pokey flat but he felt guilty for inconveniencing Light as well. He was young but he wasn't atupid- he'd picked up on Light's father's disapproval of him. 

L sunk further into his seat and he wondered if perhaps he and Light were just too different after all. Light was a sweet, kind man who had bailed out Watari and hired Mikami to fight his corner. What kind of person does that for someone they'd only known a few days? 

Someone utterly selfless and deserving of someone far better than him… 

"Baby" Light pulled the car over at the sight of tears running down L's face. 

"I'm sorry" L wiped them away with his sleeve, "I just… why are you doing all of this to help me? I feel like I don't deserve it" 

Light felt his heart break at the words and he reached for L's hand. "You deserve it more than anyone, L, and so does Watari. Please don't cry " Light wiped away L's tears with his free hand. "Come on, there's two people waiting inside who are really excited to meet you"

L gulped. People?! He had to do people now? 

"One of them's a dog" Light chuckled at the panic that flashed across L's cute face. "The other is my sister who's baked you brownies and can't wait to have a first look at the 'cute guy' I'm dating"

L smiled, reassured by Light as always. That sounded okay. Brownies and a dog to pet sounded wonderful actually. He grabbed his bags and took his first look at Light's house. It was beautiful and easily three or four times the size of his flat. Roses lined the doorway and the outside appearance was neat, tidy and beautifully simplistic. 

"You have a really lovely home" L mumbled shyly. He had often dreamt about living in a home such as Light's. 

"Thank you" Light wrapped an arm around L's waist as they walked up the path. "I want you to make yourself at home, L. If you want to sleep in the guest room that's fine by me, I've asked Sayu to prepare it for you. Or you can sleep in with me" Light blushed faintly and L knew he would be going for the second option. He trusted Light and he really didn't want to be alone. It would be wonderful to wake up warm and curled up next to someone. 

"Maybe I could keep my stuff in the spare room and sleep in with you?" L asked shyly. 

Light's smile was answer enough. "Sure. Sayu and Binky are really looking forward to meeting you. You'll like Binky, he's a bit nuts and gets really excited" Light explained as he opened the door and led L into the hallway. 

"Binky?" L giggled, "Who names their dog _that_?!"

Light snickered. "I couldn't actually decide on a name for him so my sister did"

L barely had time to put his bags down before the sweetest brown and white terrier bolted over to him, little butt wiggling as he yipped excitedly. Suddenly L could see why he was called Binky. It just suited him to a tea. 

"Hi there!" L cooed, dropping to his knees, sadness forgotten as smoothed the soft fur. "Oh, you're just adorable! Aren't you?" L felt a grin split his face as Binky stood up on his hind legs to lick his face. 

Light chuckled at the adorable sight and left L and Binky to fuss over one another. Sayu was waiting in the kitchen with some tea and was impatient to meet L. 

"He's just fallen in love with the dog" Light explained. "Leave him a moment. I think that's the first time I've seen him smile in days"

Sayu nodded in understanding and platted up some more homemade cookies. Light had told her L had a sweet tooth and she was determined to go all out to make him feel welcome. She hoped he didn't find it weird that she lived with her older brother, but she had just graduated university the year before and was still finding her feet. As a fashion designer, their father had been less than eager to support her as he had been Light. Thankfully Light had taken her under his wing and given her the three things she'd hoped her father would: a place to live, help with her finances and, most importantly of all, love. 

L and Binky eventually made their way into the kitchen and L smiled shyly at the brown haired girl waiting for him. She looked similar to Light and she had a soft, honest face. She looked to be around his age and he smiled at how pretty she was. 

"Hi, L! I'm Sayu!" Sayu chirped, jumping to her feet. "It's so nice to meet you"

Instantly reassured by her bright, sincere smile, L bowed his head to her. "It's lovely to meet you, Sayu-Chan. Light has told me a lot about you"

Impressed at L's knowledge of Japanese and their customs, Light and Sayu shared a look. Had L been studying in preparation for this meeting? 

"All bad I hope" Sayu twinkled. "Please sit down! I've made you biscuits and tea"

L sat and smiled bashfully as Light pressed a kiss to his hair. "I'm just going to make a few calls, Baby, okay?" Light seemed a little reluctant to leave so L smiled at him reassuringly. He had a feeling he and Sayu would get along just fine. 

"Okay" L watched Light go before he turned his gaze back to Sayu. She was giggling and biting her lip. "What?" L asked, his head tilting curiously. 

"Oh, nothing, I just think I'm going to be coming into some money soon" Sayu replied with a laugh. 

She was delighted at what she saw between her brother and Light. What she saw was a love budding between them. She was certain of it…

L sipped at his tea and attempted small talk. It wasn't until Binky hopped up into his lap and lapped at the tears trailing down his face did he realize he was crying. "Fuck, I'm sorry" L mumbled in embarrassment. 

"Shh, it's okay" Sayu soothed gently. "You've been through a lot, L, but I want you to know that you can make yourself at home here. Light and I will look after you and together we will save Watari"

L sniffed tearfully. "You're such good people. I…"

Sayu slipped from her chair and gently enfolded L in her arms. She marvelled at how small he was and hugged him tighter. "It will be okay, L. I promise"

And L believed her. He was safe in this beautiful home with two of the sweetest siblings he'd ever met. 

*******************

That night, L cuddled up to Light and breathed in the sweet scent of mint toothpaste and sandalwood body wash. Light's arms felt so good and right wrapped around him and he was dozing before he realised it. 

Light continued to card his fingers through his hair until L lazily opened his eyes. 

"Light… can you kiss me?"

Light smiled at the sweet request and dipped his head so he could kiss L. L sighed into the kiss and shifted closer to him, their mouths and tongues moving slowly together. They kissed gently yet passionately until Light shifted away. 

"I'm getting a bit… " Light smiled bashfully and L flushed as he understood. 

"Sorry" L whispered. He was feeling a little aroused too, if he was honest, but he wasn't sure if he should mention it or not. He didn't have Light's ability to be so frank yet suave at the same time. He'd probably have just blurted out something embarrassing. 

"Don't be sorry" Light tenderly stroked L's face. "How could I not? You're so beautiful"

"You really believe that?" L whispered, their voices carrying in the dark. "I'm glad I walked into that lamppost you know. If I hadn't I don't think we would ever have met. I mean… I'm a broke student and you're a Dr…"

Light chuckled and traced L's cheekbone with his thumb. "I disagree. I think we would have met, L, but I'm glad you bumped into that lamppost too, actually, as horrid as that sounds"

L giggled and felt a little hope spark inside of him. He wanted to say 'I love you!' but forced the words back down. They had only known one another for two weeks! 

Binky jumped up on the bed and burrowed in between them. Safe, warm and feeling content, L closed his eyes and fell asleep in Light's arms. 

Light laid awake for some time as he listened to L and Binky's soft snores. 

It was impossible but it was true. He was falling for L… 

********************

The next morning, Light was up and brewing coffee before L had even stirred. Mikami was bringing Watari over to the house today and he was eager to get started. He'd gathered his evidence and he was confident with L's witness testimony they would get Watari's charges dropped and teach his father a lesson at the same time. 

Mikami arrived with a fail and tired looking Watari. Light felt his heart break for the old man, especially when the first thing he asked was how L was. 

"He's fine, Watari, still asleep" Light soothed. "Come sit down I'll make you some tea"

L soon woke up and wandered downstairs, Binky in tow like a faithful friend. L burst into tears when he saw Watari and rushed to embrace the old man. "Are you okay? You look so thin" L fretted. Watari's face was gaunt with tiredness and stress. 

"Better for seeing you, my boy" Watari gently patted L's messy black hair. "Your throat looks better. Thank you, Light and Sayu for taking care of him" 

After tea and breakfast it was straight down to work. Mikami outlined his plans for accusing Souichiro of dishonest and biased intentions based on homophobia and informed the group he wanted character references from each of them to aid Watari. 

"We need to make it public knowledge" L suddenly blurted out. "Get the people behind you. You're well loved, Watari, people won't stand for you being locked up"

Watari smiled shyly. He had been a librarian for over twenty years in his community. It would be nice to think he had support from the people he served. 

"Now _that_ is an excellent idea" Mikami shot L an impressed look. "We'll contact the media. Make this storm into a Tsunami. We will do all we can to get that murder charge dropped, Watari-San. You were acting in self-defense"

"So there's hope?" Sayu asked excitedly. 

"There's always hope, Sayu" Light smiled and pressed a kiss to L's hair. "We are going to win"

******************

"Drop the charges!"

"Watari is a good man!"

L beamed at the shouts as the crowd of protestors assembled outside of the library. Photographers and the Media buzzed around as the people cried at the top of their voices. 

"Detective Yagami is a homophobe!"

"Justice for L!"

"Light… this is amazing" L whispered as he cuddled into Light. "I can't believe so many people are on our side"

"They're on your side because it is right" Light curled his fingers around L's own. "And I will be with you every step of the way, Baby because I… " ' _Because I love you'_

Naomi burst onto the scene, screaming from the top of her lungs and firing up the crowd. "Do you want a chief of police whose been proven to be homophobic and a liar?! Justice for Watari! Justice for L!"

Watari, watching the live news coverage from Light's apartment with Sayu, couldn't help but smile. 

"This is incredible, Sayu" Watari dabbed at his eyes. "Thank you so much for helping to organize this"

Sayu smiled and took the old man's hand in hers. "Can I tell you something, Mr Wammy? I believe L and Light are going to spend the rest of their lives together. It's just a feeling I have. I think in each other they've found someone perfect, and that means that L will become part of my family. You are L's family and so you become part of my family too. I'm so sorry about my dad but… Light and I will stand by you both . You are a good man, Mr Wammy"

Watari's tears fell as he embraced the girl. "I hope you are right, Dear child. I do hope you are right…'


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light take the next step in their relationship, L learns to let go off his reservations and meets Light's mother.

Somehow the weeks passed and before L was emotionally prepared for it, the date of Watari's trial was looming. 

He'd stayed with Light and Sayu over the last month and although they had yet to consummate their relationship, they were utterly smitten with each other. So much so L was seriously considering just moving in with Light. Part of him thought it was foolish and too soon, but Light had offered him a place in his home and his heart. Plus, being able to have a warm shower each morning and eat whatever he wanted would be a hard thing to give up. Light spoiled him in a thousand little ways and with each passing day L found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the handsome Dr. 

_'He loves me'_ L thought giddily as he wandered through the kitchen to put the kettle on. ' _Somehow this sweet man loves me…'_

L flushed as he thought about the countless acts of patience and respect Light had shown him. They slept together every night, both aching for more, yet Light wouldn't push him. He would always kiss L's forehead and whisper 'When you're ready, Sweetheart' and then they would curl together, hands enclasped. 

L _was_ ready. He loved Light and couldn't imagine a future without him. After the hearing tomorrow he planned on telling Light he wanted to take the next step. Light was respectful, kind, beautiful and the most selfless man he'd ever met. He had to take a chance on heartbreak. He felt Light was too good for him and it held him back. He didn't want to be hurt again, but if he didn't take his chance he knew he'd regret it.

"Morning, Beautiful"

L spun around, startled out of his thoughts and smiled at Light. "Morning, Light. I love you"

Light smiled softly. His L was such a sweetheart. "I love you too, Darling. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I… I just couldn't sleep" L mumbled, nodding his head to the clock on the wall that read 6.05 am. "I didn't wake you, did i?"

"No, I've got work in… " Light smiled sheepishly. "Fine, okay, you did wake me but I wanted to make sure you were alright. Tomorrow's playing on your mind, huh?"

L nodded and poured them some tea. "I'm beyond grateful for everything you, Sayu and Mikami-San has done, but I can't help but worry it won't be enough…"

Light sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing a kiss to his neck. "It will be fine. Have faith, Love. Remember we are going to visit mum after lunch today. She will be able to fill us in about Dad…"

L gave Light a trembling smile. Surely Sachiko Yagami wouldn't despise him as Souichiro Yagami did. He knew he was far from perfect but he didn't understand why the man hated him so much. Was it because he didn't want his son to be gay? Or was it simply because he felt Light could do better than him? 

"Light. I love you" L brushed his lips across Light's and pulled him close. 

"I… I'm frightened your mother won't like me. I'm frightened that she will see me as the cause of the animosity between you and your father… even though I am" 

Light smiled sadly as L looked down, his little shoulders drooping. "Baby" Light gently lifted L's head. "The animosity between me and my father began long before that wonderful day you walked into a lampost and I met you"

L laughed tearfully as Light stroked his face. "Really?"

"Yes. He hated the fact I was gay. He tried anything to make me change who I was. You see, Darling, it's not because of your age or your occupation. He hates you because you are a man and you are the one I love and he can't control it"

L crushed Light against him, tea forgotten as their mouths sought one another's desperately. _'Fuck tomorrow. I want to show him how I feel now. I've got to stop being so afraid and just go for it!'_

"L?" Light whispered as he broke away. The kiss was growing increasingly heated and L wasn't showing any sign of backing down. It felt like something was different. Something had changed between them. 

"I want you" L murmured against Light's lips. 

"I want you too" Light hoisted L up and placed him on the counter. L wrapped his arms and legs around Light, their mouths feasting on one another. Hands scrambled to shed clothing and everything else fell away. They lost themselves in one another until Light lifted L down and whispered about taking things upstairs. 

"Yes" L ran his fingers down that toned, smooth stomach and hooked his fingers in the loops of Light's belt. He'd never seen a more stunning physique and he couldn't help but worry Light would be disappointed with him. Light dispelled all of his concerns with a sweet, lingering kiss to L's lips. 

"You're so beautiful, L…"

L smiled shyly as Light gently pulled him towards the bedroom. The rest of his clothes were taken off, and Light placed revenant kisses to each new patch of skin he uncovered. "Absolutely stunning" Light breathed against his lips. "I love you"

They tumbled into bed and lost themselves in one another, each kiss, touch and whisper erasing every single one of L's fears. Light prepared him tenderly and thoroughly and by the time his lover was moving slowly inside him, L was in tears. He'd never felt so cherished before. He'd found a perfect love in Light Yagami. 

"Should I stop?" Light frowned, concerned at the tears pooling in those big, dark eyes. 

"No. Never stop. Never stop loving me" L pleaded. 

"I won't, Dr Lawliet" Light dipped his head and rubbed their noses together sweetly. "I promise you that is what you're going to be. Watari is going to be freed and I am going to love you for the rest of our days"

And L, who was never much of an optimist or positive thinker, completely believed him. 

Things were going to be okay… 

*****************

"Hello, Dear, it's so lovely to meet you"

L bowed his head to the diminutive Japanese woman respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sachiko-San" he murmured, daring to hope Mrs Yagami wouldn't be as judgemental as her husband. Perhaps she could read his thoughts, because she gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it. 

"I am so sorry about all my husband has said and done, Lawliet-San… he is not a bad man, but he… well, he's…"

Light grimaced in understanding. He knew how much his mother loved his father, but it was difficult to excuse Souichiro Yagami's behavior. 

"You love him" L smiled softly, "I understand. I… I love your son very much, Yagami-San… are you okay with that?"

Light turned wide eyes to L, only now realizing just how insecure he really was. 

"Of course it's okay! I've only ever wanted for my boy to be happy! I assure you I do not share my husband's prejudice. And from what Light has told me you are a very dedicated and intelligent young man" Sachiko's eyes lit up at L's shy smile. "Where are my manners? Please come in and sit down. Light said you liked sweet things so I've made you my specialty; Mochi. Have you tried it?"

L shook his head, looking at Light in a daze of pure happiness. Not only were they finally lovers in the truest sense of the word but Light's mother and sister accepted him. L gazed around as he was led through the beautiful Japanese style house. It was sparsely decorated but the wooden furniture held a lustre that spoke of expense and quality. Fresh flowers and exquisite paintings of cranes and cherry blossom trees lined the walls. L had never been in a house so beautiful (save Light's) and he gingerly sat down on the sofa, mindful not to spill his tea. 

"So, Light has told me you are in university and you work at the library?" Sachiko began, sensing L needed a little prompting to talk. 

"Yes. I… I've been working at the library since I was fifteen with Mr Wammy. He's basically all the family I have. Well… apart from Light"

Light smiled and squeezed L's hand. He was determined that his family would accept L. He knew his kindhearted mother would and Sayu and L were already fast friends. Despite their differences he knew L was the one for him. He would help L through University and one day he would marry Dr Lawliet. Light couldn't help but get a little starry eyed at the thought and L and Sachiko shared a fond look. 

"He's always done that since he was a boy. Gone off into his own world" Sachiko teased, clicking her fingers in front of Light to get his attention. 

"Sorry, Mum, just thinking about the future" Light brought L's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I was thinking one day you might have a Dr for a son in law too…"

L's eyes widened and he turned to Light, shock evident on his face. "You… you're implying you'd marry me?" He managed to squeak out. 

"I'd marry you tomorrow" Light chuckled, "But for now, let's concentrate on getting Watari free. Then maybe we could talk about it later?"

It was fortunate the topic of conversation shifted because soon Sayu and Binky arrived. Binky made a beeline for L and he scooped the dog up, rubbing his ears and cooing over him. 

Sayu glanced between L and Light and a giant smirk crossed her face. She could tell just by how they were sitting and the little smiles they were sharing they'd become intimate. 

Light caught his sister's knowing stare and reached for his wallet. Without a word, he handed her that £100, his heart soaring when he realised that yes, it had be en two months and that yes, he'd found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 


	7. Courtday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Watari's day in court arrives, and Light has a sweet surprise for L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will happen one year after this one! Just a heads up! Also, our cuties have another battle to face...

Standing by L's side, Light squeezed his hand to show his support before they were admitted into the courtroom. 

"It will be alright" Light had whispered that morning as they clung to each other, tenderly making love and wishing the dawn would never break. 

L smiled shakily at Light and took a deep breath. This was it. Either Watari would walk out of the court a free man or… no, he couldn't even consider the alternative. Watari had to be freed. 

L met Watari's eye from across the room and did his best to appear cheerful. Watari could see right through his act and simply smiled sadly, nodding his head at L and Light in greeting. Souichiro walked up to Light, obviously intending to speak to his son, but Light swept past him with a furious glare. 

Souichiro would be testifying to convict Watari. Despite his pleas, Sayu's pleas and even his mothers, the stubborn old man refused to back down. 

_'You're dead to me_ ' Light thought maliciously as he held L's hand to his lips and kissed it, eyes locked challengingly on his father's. Souichiro snorted and turned away, his face growing an ugly purple in muted outrage. 

"Light…" L whispered, eyes huge and terrified as Souichiro headed towards the judges stand. He could see by the way they smiled and chatted they were well acquainted. 

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, just because they know each other does not mean it will have any impact on the case" 

' _At least, I hope it doesn't. There's been enough injustice for a lifetime!'_ Light thought, his eyes drifting over to Mikami. The man was the best and he had worked tirelessly to form an excellent defense for Watari. Combined with multiple character references and L's own testimony… 

_'Poor thing. You're so nervous_ ' Light wished he could just take L into his arms and hold him as he saw those small shoulders tremble. ' _You'll be okay. Your stronger than you know'_

Reporters filed into the packed courtroom and L sent up a prayer that everything would be alright. Thanks to Light and Sayu, they had the media on their side and protestors were crowding outside of the courthouse eagerly awaiting an 'innocent' verdict. 

The doors closed and everyone took a seat as the opening statement was read out. Quillish confirmed his name and address and was asked to enter his plea. 

"I am guilty of killing him" Watari mumbled, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm guilty of trying to protect the boy I love as my son, but I am _not_ guilty of murder. If Terrance hadn't have entered my library with the intent of harming Levi I would not have had means or motive to attack him in defense. He was strangling my child!"

L beamed at Watari, relieved at the man's fighting spirit. For a moment there he'd been worried Watari was just going to confess.

As Defense and Prosecution argued their case, L sat clutching Light's hand. He grimaced as he realised how clammy his hand was and made to pull away but Light held on firmly. It was nearly L's time to take to the stand. 

"You can do this, L" Light soothed as L's name was finally called. 

"Could Levi Lawliet take the stand"

L leaned in for a brief kiss before he walked towards the witness stand. He was prepared for this. He would not fuck up. One day he'd be a Dr and he'd look back at this time in his life knowing the horror was behind him and that justice had been served. 

"Mr Lawliet, can you tell me about your relationship with the deceased?" The sharp eyed prosecutor asked, her voice clipped and cutting. L felt distinctly uncomfortable and sought out Light. Light's eyes were all the reassurance he needed. 

"Terry and I met at a mutual acquaintances engagement party about a year ago" L whispered timidly as the woman's steely blue eyes bored through him. 

"Please speak up for everyone to hear, Mr Lawliet"

"S-sorry" L stuttered, wishing he was anywhere but staring her down. He had no intention of lying but he knew prosecutor's job was to portray the version they wanted.

"What was your relationship like?"

"Good. At first. He was kind but… clingy. Possessive. It got worse a few months into the relationship and I guess he wasn't satisfied with how our… um, love life was going… "

"You didn't sleep together?"

"Objection" Mikami barked, "Irrelevant"

The judge sighed and waved his hand. "I'll allow it"

Mikami bristled but kept his nerve. He gave L a pointed look at sat down. L _had_ to be strong. Everything depended on it. The prosecutor was a bitch, but he knew deep down L was strong enough to take her on. 

"Yes, we were dating for a year, of course we slept together. He just didn't particularly like the frequency of said intimiacy" L bit out. "He treated me like trash, part of me knew it and didn't want to put out often with him because of it, it's difficult to be intimidate with someone who makes you feel worthless" he added, feeling a strange strength bubble up inside him. "Now I am with someone who genuinely loves me, I have no such reservations"

A titter of laughter rang out through the room and Light beamed at him, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. 

"So you admit to… denying his sexual needs?"

"Excuse me?! He denied my rights as a human being! He violated my privacy on a daily basis and wouldn't let me see my friends! He was a total jerk and I'm not going to mince my words-"

"Yes, because he can't fight back, can he, Mr Lawliet? He's _dead_ "

L quivered and swallowed thickly. "Yes, he is. But that is of his own consequence. He chose to try and strangle me to death. Watari was doing what any parent would do and saved me. He didn't plan on killing him! It just… it just happened…"

"No further questions" the prosecutor appeared slightly rattled as she sat down. Light nodded approvingly at L. 

_'You've got this, Baby_!'

Mikami took the stand and smiled at L. 

"Mr Lawliet, please tell me about your relationship with Mr Wammy before we hear the character references?"

L looked at Watari and saw a calm grace in his eyes. Love. Understanding. He knew in that moment they would win. Watari didn't deserve this and neither did he. 

********************

It took the jury just one hour and ten minutes to find Watari not guilty of murder. He was convicted of manslaughter but considering his age, the extenuating circumstances and his general impeccable character, a ruling of 'time served' was announced. 

Walking out of the courtroom to find Sayu, Naomi and Sachiko waving and cheering brought all the pent up emotion to bare. L wrapped his arms around Light and kissed him hard, uncaring about the paparazzi and crowds of protestors. He was celebrating. Love had won. 

"Thank you all for your kind support and good wishes" Watari dabbed at his eyes as he gave his speech, "It has touched my heart. However…' a hardness came over his eyes and he stared coldly at Souichiro Yagami. The man was trying to sneak away but Watari was having none of that. "This case has been manipulated from the start, by none other than the chief of police, Souichiro Yagami. His bigotry and hate were his soul motivations in attempting to prosecute me. He wanted to hurt L by sending me down. Well, I have news for every Souichiro Yagami of this world: no amount of hate or repression will stand in the way of justice and true love. Both have been served well today. Thank you"

Sachiko seethed as her husband skulked away. She hadn't realised just how involved he had been in the case until she did some digging of her own. It had been her testimony on Watari's behalf and her testimony denouncing her husband that had really thrown the case. She'd ended her speech by telling her husband to be prepared to attend court again soon. She wanted a divorce. 

As cameras flashed and speeches were made, Light took L's hand in his and squeezed it. 

"I'm so proud of you, L. Now things can get back to normal"

L frowned. Normal was living in a cold flat and struggling to get by in Uni. He didn't want to go back to that. The only good thing that had come out of this trial was moving in with Light and waking up in his arms each day. This terrible case had brought them together. L couldn't help but worry now it was over things would change. 

"Because you have finals to study for" Light kissed L softly, "And I'm going to be with you every step of the way… Dr Lawliet to be. I wanted to surprise you but... I've paid your schooling up front. Consider it a loan until your rich enough to put me in my place, Mr Psychologist"

L laughed and kissed Light back. He shouldn't of feared. Home was with Light now. He had a future and he was going to fight for it, just as fiercely as he had in court. He'd made Light proud. 

Because he was going to be a Dr. And he was going to prove to Light that he could take care of him too… 


	8. Another battle looms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light isn't well and after an argument, L convinces him to go and see a Dr. It soon becomes apparent that L and Light's fight to be together isn't over yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, here comes the Angst I warned y'all about. Fear not, a happy ending is around the corner I promise! ❤

One year later... 

L dashed to his laptop and plugged it in, nervous excitement coursing through him. It was July 23rd, exactly one year after the court case and today was yet another big day. 

Today he would find out if he had passed his exams and make it to his final year of university. 

"Light! I'm nervous!" L yelled loudly, "Come down here!"

Light chuckled as he hobbled down the stairs, his usually tan and glowing complexion a little pale. L immediately turned two, huge eyes to his partner in concern. 

"Light, Love, you really don't look so good" L whispered, astonished at how drained Light looked. Had it only been last week Light had been running around their garden, all bare-chested and fucking glowing with health? Because he certainly didn't appear that way now. 

"I'm fine. Tired, is all" Light hastily excused as he took a seat next to L and pulled him into a kiss. "Silly little thing, don't stress about me. Stress about your intentionally terrible results and the fact that you've flunked and-"

'Light!" L wailed in exasperation. "Not helping!"

"I'm _kidding_. Of course you've passed" Light pressed a kiss to L's hair. 'You've worked too hard not to, L. And you are right, I'm really not feeling great today but this is more important right now. You'll be one step closer to accomplishing your dream!'

L shoved his computer at Light. "I can't look!"

Light rolled his eyes but clicked on L's test results. "Well. That figures. All fails"

"What?!" L squeaked, his face growing ghastly pale. 

"Kidding! You've passed with flying colours. I'm so proud of you, my little genius" Light grinned as he turned L's laptop to face him. L smiled shakily as he read his results. They were excellent. 

"Jesus" L whispered. "I've done it!"

Light shook his head. "I've never doubted you, Baby. You've got this"

L frowned as a funny look crossed Light's face. He immediately closed his laptop and climbed into Light's lap so his boyfriend wouldn't avoid him. Light whimpered and L knew something was wrong. 

"Babe?" He whispered, fear clawing at his chest as Light grimaced in pain. This wasn't normal. 

"It's nothing. Just that swelling is back and-"

"You need to see a Dr!" L yelped, panic setting in. Light had had a lump on his left testicle for nearly a month now. At first, L had reluctantly agreed that Light knew best and that it was just a cyst but now his instincts were screaming at him to have it checked out. Their sex life was nonexistent and hadn't been for a good two weeks, Light had hardly any energy. The pallor of his face was new, as was the wincing. Light never winced when L climbed into his lap to cuddle. 

"I _am_ a Dr, L, so get it through your thick head I know what I'm talking about! It's fine, okay?!"

L startled at the sharp tone and shuffled off Light's lap, hurt and angry. Tears sprung to his eyes and he swallowed thickly. They'd been together a year and a half and he had never heard Light snap like that. Was the magic fading? He felt worthless as Light refused to look at him. 

' _It's just like with Terry. Why won't you look at me, Light?'_ L bowed his head as tears spilled from his eyes. No, this was different. He wasn't the same person he used to be. This wasn't about him. Light was afraid. 

Light stared at L as silent tears crept down his pretty face. "Oh, Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Didnt you? Well you just fucking DID!" L grabbed his car keys and fled. He had to talk to Watari. He was shaken and scared but knew Light needed some space as well. Hopefully his stoic, stubborn, _amazing_ boyfriend would come around in his own time. 

Light watched him go with a growing sense of unease eating at him. He'd tried to deny he was feeling unwell because he knew L needed him. These finals were a big deal. He was used to being L's pillar of strength… that was all. 

But he couldn't deny it was daunting to feel so damn weak. Maybe he should get a second opinion… 

Binky lifted his head from his bed and gave Light what he considered a very judgemental stare. 

"Okay, I know, I was a dick!" Light threw his hands up in defeat. Binky's stare said 'yes, you were!'

"Fuck, explaining myself to a dog!" Light muttered and shook his head. 

He heard the keys in the door again and perked up. He deflated when L called Binky and the dog took off running to him. The door slammed closed again and Light sighed. 

Scared or not, he couldn't take this out on L. This was their first ever fight and it hurt. He didn't want to see L angry with him and he certainly didn't want to make him cry. 

Light decided he'd make a coffee and cool down. Then he'd ring L and make an appointment to be checked out. There was no point in running from this anymore, not if it led to them fighting like this. 

******************

Watari had retired from the library but most days he could be found reading stories to the children. Sure enough, L found him sitting in his chair surrounded by bright-eyed cherubs as he recounted the tale of Robin Hood. Binky was well behaved and loved going to the library and L wiggled his way around the original 'no dogs rule' issued by the new Librarian by stating Binky was his emotional support therapy dog. Binky made him feel calm and eased his anxiety in a way no one else could. So Light had registered Binky as an official therapy dog and now the little terrier wore a bright yellow coat declaring him a working dog. It didn't stop him running to the children for fuss though. Much like L, Binky did enjoy his cuddles. 

"Oh, L" Watari looked up with a smile but soon lost it at the stricken look on his son's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Light…"

Quillish hastily excused himself and asked the childcare assistant to take over to a chorus of disappointed sighs. "I'll be back soon, children. Please listen to Miss Anna, it's coming to the exciting part with sword fights!"

"Yay! Swords!" A little boy cheered. L felt relieved as Watari slipped away and walked towards him. Binky flopped onto his back to enjoy belly rubs, but kept his head turned so he could watch L for any signs of distress. He wasn't that much of a slacker, thank you very much. He was a good boy! 

"What's going on, L?"

L crumpled and pulled Watari into a tight embrace. "I'm so scared, Dad! I think there's something really wrong with Light!"

"The lump?" Watari asked at once. When L nodded he let out a soft curse. "Foolish boy! He needs to get that looked at, I've told him a thousand times already. Leave this to me, L, I'll get through to him"

L smiled gratefully. If anyone could get Light to listen it was Watari. Light had ceased all contact with his own father after the divorce and had come to see Watari as a substitute father figure, just as L himself did. 

Binky bolted over to L and wrapped himself around his legs comfortingly. 

L felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he sighed as he saw Light's name flash on his screen. 

"What?" He muttered sulkily in answer, reaching down to stroke Binky's soft ears and reassure him he was okay. 

"Baby… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just… I'm _scared_ "

L's eyes widened as he thought back to the countless times he himself had said those exact same words to Light. Light had always answered: 'You're strong, Baby, and I'm with you'

Now it was his turn to be the strong one. "Baby, I know you are. Listen, Light, I'm coming home. We are going to the hospital and we are going to have tests done. I know you're afraid, but… You're strong, Baby, and I'm with you"

"L…" Light's voice sounded whistful. "You've grown up"

L snorted, "I was hardly a child when we met, Light, but… I suppose I know what you mean. Being with you has changed me. Made me stronger. And whatever the tests say we are going to get through it together, okay?"

Watari nodded produly as he listened to the phone call. It seemed his intervention wouldn't be necessary after all. L really had grown up the last year. As a man of nearly 21 he seemed to have finally accepted himself and actually grown from the terrible experience with Terry. 

"Okay. I'll book in this afternoon" Light whispered brokenly, "L… I think it's bad news"

L squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take a deep breath. ' _I do too, Light…'_

*****************

2 weeks later, they received the news they'd been dreading. Light had advanced Testicular Cancer and needed surgery and chemo immediately to prevent the cancer from spreading to more iminently dangerous areas of his body like his bone, blood or lymphatic system. 

Of course, Light knew all of this. He'd _said_ this to patients before. It just felt so unreal that the Dr was talking to _him_. 

L quivered as the words washed over him. Success rates. Hasn't spread far, Good chances. Removal of left testicle… 

He felt numb. They couldn't have struggled through the court case only to be torn apart by this. It wasn't fair! 

Light was as still as stone beside him, his face pale and unflinching. It was the desperately stoic look on Light's face that caused something to break in L. He found his strength in Light's weakness. 

"We want surgery as soon as possible" L's voice trembled but it was clear, "I will be Light's primary caretaker during the chemo-"

"No!" Light rasped, his eyes terrified. "You have your final year to think of-"

The consultant cleared her throat uncomfortably as L's eyes narrowed into slits. Domestics weren't uncommon at times like this but she couldn't help but feel awkward. 

"And _you_ are far more important to me than any of that. I can always retake my last year when you're better. Right now you are the priority, Light, and I won't hear another word about it. My apologies, Dr Sheen, when can Light be admitted for surgery?"

The Dr smiled faintly, impressed by the young man's selfless attitude and courage. "It depends. Unfortunately due to the burdens on the NHS-"

"Light is not a burden!" L snarled before he could stop himself. The Dr raised an eyebrow. He certainly was a fiery one! 

"I'f you'd let me finish please, Mr Lawliet. As I was saying, due to the… _strains_ on NHS resources it is likely to be scheduled for next week, possibly even the week after. I'd prefer Light to undergo surgery at once-"

"Privately?" L asked at once, "If we pay for private treatment when can it be done?"

The Dr shrugged humorlessly. She thought it was fundamentally wrong that the rich could buy their way past waiting times while the vast majority of people couldn't. But she didn't blame L and Light. They were scared and she understood they wanted nothing more than to get Light better. 'Two sides to every coin' the Dr thought as she pushed aside her own feelings. "Tomorrow" she answered softly. 

L gave Light a sharp 'Do-not-argue-with-me' look. "Tomorrow it is then"

Light simply sighed. He might be dying but there was no way he was going to be foolish enough to go up against that look from his boyfriend. 

' _No. Fiance. This changes everything. I've been waiting for the right time to propose to him. I was going to do it tonight to celebrate his results but… I have more reason than ever to do it now. I have to secure his future in case I'm not around'_

Light felt sick at the thought but he mustered a smile for L's sake as L and the Dr arranged the details for his surgery. 

******************

That night they ordered a take out which neither of them really had much of an appetite for. The plan had been to meet Naomi and Mikami to celebrate her success too and go out for a meal. Obviously that wasn't happening now. 

L had told his friend the bad news at once and, as ever, she was fiercely supportive. She and Mikami had developed feelings for one another during the case and love had blossomed between them. L was glad his best friend had finally found a good man who treated her like a goddess. Because that was what she was to L. She deserved only the best. 

"Light, Baby, do you think you can eat a little more?" L asked gently as Light toyed with the delicious smelling but entirely unappetizing noodles on his plate. 

"I'm sorry, Babe, I can't" Light pushed the plate away and gathered his nerve. Before L could say anything he dug into his pocket and produced a royal blue velvet box. "L… I love you. I swear I fell in love with you when you walked into the lampost"

L laughed tearfully. He was certain, on reflection, that was when he'd fallen for Light too. He'd been scooped up into those strong arms and everything just felt so right.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long it may be. I want to make sure I can provide for you, even if I'm not here. L, will you marry me?"

L rose from his seat and went to Light, kneeling before him and taking his hands in his. 

"No, Light, I won't, Because you are proposing for all the wrong reasons. I want to marry you, but not for money or security. I want to marry you and live a life with you and to do that you need to fight. I want you to keep that ring and propose to me when you get the all clear"

Light burst into tears, his walls finally crumbling down. L squeezed his hands but made no move to otherwise comfort Light. Light needed this. Confused, Binky hovered nearby, watching his master's emotional episode closely. He could sense L was alright but it was unusual to see his brown haired master so upset and he wasn't sure what to do about it. 

"What if I don't?" Light finally whispered. "What if I can't get better from this. L, if I they confirm I don't have long left… will you marry me then? I don't want to die unmarried"

L picked up Light's hand and gently kissed it. "It won't come to that, my love, but… I promise you that you will not die unmarried, okay?"

Light smiled shakily. That would have to be good enough. As the clock ticked down the hours neither of them could settle. They curled up on the sofa and just held one another until sleep finally claimed them. 

******************

L paced the waiting room impatiently as he waited for an update. Light had been in surgery three hours now. The procedure commonly took only 2 hours. He knew because he'd spent most of the morning frantically googling and making himself physically sick with worry. 

"L! Sit down!"

L winced at Naomi's sharp back and meekly went back to his seat. His friend softened and pulled him into a loose hug. 

"I know you're worried, Hunny, but making yourself ill isn't going to help" Namoi crooked her finger at Binky and the pup immediately launched himself at L to curl into his lap. L felt himself relax as he stroked the dog's back, his tears slowing as Binky nuzzled into him. 

Finally the door opened and a Dr emerged. 

"What news?" Watari asked before anyone else could. The Dr smiled and sat down, his weathered face pleasant but showing obvious signs of fatigue. 

"The removal was a success. After further examination we've been able to determine the cancer has begun to spread to his liver-"

"Oh, God!" L clamped a hand over his mouth in horror. 

"However, we've caught it early and the cancer has not progressed to his lymph nodes. What I'm saying is we have a chance to eradicate the cancer at this early stage. Light's left testicle has been removed and a prosthetic option will be available in the future should he want it"

"In future?" Naomi, ever sharp, cottoned onto that key phrase. "So you think he stands a good chance of recovery?"

"Indeed, Miss Misora. Given his age, his general all around health and the fact we've caught this early and it hasn't spread far… I'm cautiously optimistic about his future prospects. For now, Light needs time to recover from the operation and then a dose of Chemotherapy."

L nodded and wiped his eyes. The fight wasn't over yet, but by god was he determined to beat this. He didn't give a single fuck if Light had his entire cock and balls removed, so long as he was alive and safe. H knew Light would be insecure about his missing testicle but that was an issue for another time. Right now the priority was getting Light strong enough to start chemo. 

As soon as Light was in recovery and awake, L bolted to his side. 

"Hey, Baby" Light whispered, still foggy from the anesthesia. "You okay?"

' _Oh, Light, you absolute sweetheart. Thinking about me when you've just gone through surgery!'_ L thought as he pressed a tender kiss to Light's forehead. "I'm good. The coffee here sucks though and don't get me started on the cake!"

Light cracked a smile. "I've got one ball. And Cancer. That kinda sucks too. Guess we're not having a good day, huh?"

L giggled at their terrible sense of humor and kissed Light again. "First world problems, huh, Love?"

Light chuckled weakly, reaching up to stroke L's hair. L took his hand and frowned at the ugly cannula inserted. "Easy, Light, don't want to pull this too much" L soothed as he stroked Light's wrist. 

"Mmm. I'm tired. Can't wait to go home" Light sighed, eyelids drooping as he felt that soothing touch. 

"Won't be long, Light. You rest now, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere" L whispered, feeling overwhelmed at the sheer intensity of the love he was feeling. He'd never felt a love like this and he knew he never would again. 

If they lost the fight and Light did die… L knew he could never love again. Light was his one and only. 

_'I have to marry him. It will give us motivation to fight this if I have his ring on my finger. I will give him strength'_

"Hey, Light" L gently prodded Light and was treated to those stunning amber eyes blinking back open. "If you wanna propose to me again…?"

"Really? But you said-"

L shut him up with a sweet kiss.

Light tried to sit up straighter in bed and gazed at L in adoration. "Levi Lawliet, will you marry me?"

L smiled as Light pointed to his bedside cabinet. Light had taken the ring into hospital with him just in case he didn't wake up… 

L opened the box and slipped the stunning platinum band onto his finger. "Yes" he said simply, eyes brimming with tears as he gazed at the ring on his finger. "I love you so much, Light!"

"Love you too…" 

L put the box in his hoodie pocket and was about to ask Light if he'd like a little engagement party when he was out of hospital but Light had already slipped into sleep, his face slack as the drugs dragged him back under. L kissed Light's slack mouth before he left the room to return to the others. 

Naomi and Sayu squealed at the sight of the ring and Watari nodded solemnly. He'd always had a feeling a bout Light and L, their engagement didn't come as a surprise at all. 

Now they just had to be strong enough to fight for their future together and he, Sayu and Naomi would be encouraging them onwards, every step of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Yes, please ❤


	9. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L struggle through the ravages of chemo and its effects on their relationship, but there is light at the end of the tunnel...

L clutched his phone in his shaking hands and dialed the number. He'd been dreading making this phone call but it needed to be done. Light was having a nap on the sofa and so L retreated to the kitchen to make his call. Light had been undergoing chemotherapy for a week and there was already a marked difference in him. He was thin, gaunt and already his beautiful auburn hair was starting to fall out. 

L looked past all of that. Light would always be beautiful to him and hair could always grow back anyway. What was most important was getting Light through his chemo. 

"Hello?"

L cleared his throat and spoke softly to the receptionist as he dropped out of his final year of university. Term was due to start in just two weeks and with Light's schedule of chemotherapy and the terrible side effects it just wasn't physically possible for L to be away from home for more than a few hours at a time. Light needed him and he was determined to be there, even if Light was snappy and moody all the time. 

_'It isn't his fault. He has never been like this before. Once he is better my sweet Dr will return, I know it'_ L rallied himself as he hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen counter. Light wasn't eating much but it was important he ate little and often. L decided he'd heat some of the homemade chicken soup Sachiko had delivered.

L wasn't sure if he really believed in the old wives tale that chicken soup cured all ills and was good for those who were sick, but at this point he was willing to try anything. 

"L?" A, faint panic-stricken voice sounded from the lounge and L hurried in. 

"Yes, Baby? Can I get you anything?" L's face dropped as he saw what Light was cupping in his hands. 

"My hair…" Light mumbled sadly, looking down at the clumps of Auburn hair in his hands. He'd only brushed his hand through it when he'd awoken and hadn't expected… this. 

"It's okay, Babe, it's only hair" L was quick to soothe, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Light's eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't _worry_ about it? I doubt you'd be saying that if it were your hair falling out in clumps, L!"

 _'Do not rise to it. Do not bite back. He's sick and he can't help it'_ L reminded himself as he clenched his hands into fists at his side. "I know how distressing it is for you, Love" he said in a quiet, measured tone, "but it will grow back when you are better"

"Hm" Light threw his hair on the floor and flopped back onto the sofa. He closed his eyes and L was almost relieved when he drifted off to sleep again. 

The emotional strain of caring for Light was starting to get to L, so he picked up his phone and rang Naomi. Like an angel, she agreed to pop around within the hour for some tea and cake and, most importantly, with a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear for her best friend. 

When she arrived, she pulled L into a hug without a word. She knew how draining caring for Light was, but she also knew L wouldn't have it any other way. 

"You okay?" She whispered as she stroked L's back. 

"Yeah. Light managed breakfast this morning and hasn't been sick yet so it's a good day" L mumbled into her shoulder. 

"I asked if _you_ are okay?" Naomi said pointedly. She'd seen this happen before with her mother and father. Her mother had run herself into the ground caring for him when he was sick and yet no one asked how she was doing. Was it any wonder her poor mother had a stress-induced stroke and ended up in hospital herself? She refused to let such a thing happen to L. 

"I'm… well, I quit uni today. I'm dreading telling Light, he's going to be furious" L mumbled sadly, "His mood is terrible and I just feel so useless"

Naomi sighed in pity and continued to stroke L's back soothingly. "You're far from it, L. You're doing everything you can to help him get better. Not many people could do what you're doing. You should be proud of yourself"

After tea, cake, cuddles with Binky and a good chat with Naomi, L did feel better about himself and his situation. Things won't always be this hard. Light was young, strong and determined to marry him. Light had everything to fight for. 

Once Naomi had left, L sat down and stared at Light thoughtfully. He wouldn't call Light a particularly vain man but he did like to look good. After losing a testicle, god knows how much weight and now his hair, it was little wonder he was feeling so insecure and moody. 

An idea hit him and L giggled. It was crazy but it just might work. If anything, it would be physical proof of just how _together_ they were in this battle. If Light couldn't have hair, nor would he. They enjoyed their little games, they'd see whose hair grew back faster! 

L dashed off to the bathroom and scouted around for Light's electric razor… 

********************

Light groaned softly as he awoke, stretching the kinks in his back. That was all he seemed to do lately, sleep. 

Well, that and vomit. 

_'And snap at L. God, I don't mean to do it. I love him so much and I'm treating him like shit!'_

Light was about to call to L to apologize when his fiance walked through the door. Light's jaw dropped at what he saw. L had a _buzz cut_! 

"L?" Light spluttered in surprise. He found he missed that mop of luminous black hair already but this new hairstyle suited L's delicate features perfectly. 

"You aren't going through this alone. Whenever you feel bad just look at me and remind yourself of that, Light" L smiled impishly. "What do you think? I rather like it"

"Oh, L, come here" Light opened his arms and L scrambled onto the sofa next to him. Light was still in too much pain for him to climb into his lap to cuddle as they usually did, but hopefully with time that would be possible again. "I don't deserve you" Light whispered as he ran a hand over the spiky buzz cut, "I really don't deserve you"

L smiled and nuzzled into Light's embrace. "I often think the same thing about you, Love"

"I can't believe you did this for me" Light muttered , in absolute wonder, "I think this is the… Well, the nicest thing anyone has ever done"

L was about to lean in for a kiss when the doorbell sounded. They wasn't expecting anyone… 

"Oh, god, it's Takada" Light moaned as he suddenly remembered her saying she'd drop by midweek to check up on him. She'd sort of accepted his relationship with L but things were frosty between them to say the least. Light didn't have the time or energy for bigots. His father was out of his life completely. The last he'd heard he'd been stripped off his office and was working as a Taxi driver to make ends meet. He couldn't help but wish Takada experienced a similar humbling.

"Stay put, I'll tell her you're asleep" L pecked Light's lips before he went to answer the door. Sure enough, haughty Miss Kiyomi Takada stood there, her blue eyes narrowing to chips of ice as they fell on L. 

"Hi, Levi, is Light home?"

"Yes, obviously" L muttered, leaving out the 'He has Cancer, duh, where do you think he is? Playing golf?!' with a strong show of restraint. He couldn't _stand_ the woman. "And it's L. He's asleep. Can I take a message?"

Kiyomi huffed. Why Light was even considering marrying this brat was absolutely beyond her. And what on earth had he done to his hair??! 

"Please tell him we are thinking about him at the surgery and we were hoping to have a little get together. Nothing too extreme, maybe dinner at my place tomorrow?"

L arched an eyebrow. "I will tell him that, yes, but I hope you understand if he doesn't feel up to attending"

_'He won't be attending. He hates your guts and doesn't have to put on a front now since he's not in work. So fuck off already, snooty cow!'_

Kiyomi's lips curled into a thin, sardonic smile. "It would be good for him to mingle with his sort of people again."

Light panted for breath as he slowly made his way to the door. He wouldn't stand to hear his husband-to-be treated like that! 

"And what are my 'sort' of people, Kiyomi?" He asked softly, his eyes narrowing as her face lit up at the sight of him. 

"Why, Dr's of course, professionals, people you're own age..."

"L is going to be a Dr and L is the only one I actually have the energy to have a conversation with. He certainly does not have to put up with your _shit_. He's a thousand times better person than you could ever even _aspire_ to be. You're a spiteful, self-centered, bigoted bitch, Kiyomi and quite frankly the sight of you is making me sick. So leave. Now"

L gave Kiyomi the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. _'That's my Light!'_

Kiyomi fled and L turned to Light with a smile. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to be told again" Light flashed a smile and L's chest tightened as he saw a glimmer of the old Light there. 

"I love you…" L took Light's hand in his, "Now go and sit down and I'll force feed you more chicken soup!"

Light groaned but obeyed. He'd try his best to not take his frustrations out on L. L was the most important thing in the world to him and he wouldn't let cancer steal that. 

***************

Six weeks later, L, Light, Naomi, Mikami, Watari, Sayu and Sachiko all squeezed around L and Light's dining table to celebrate the end of Light's first cycle of treatment. The tumor in Light's liver was shrinking and he was noticeably stronger. He didn't appear as gaunt or pale and the sparkle of the old, well loved, _sweet_ Light Yagami was returning too. 

It had been a rocky few weeks. Light had been disappointed L had dropped out of uni, but when he had a setback after catching a cold that knocked him for six, he realised he would have been stuck without L beside him. L had been his rock and the ever faithful Binky had been his. 

Slowly improvements began to show and as the time passed Light felt strong enough to celebrate his 26th birthday. They didn't do much, but it was heaven just to have L cuddle on his lap again without being in pain. They spent the day curled up together reminiscing about the good times and the bad until they'd dropped off to sleep, Binky a snoring, warm bundle wrapped up between them. 

This celebration meal was the first time Light had had company for a while, and though he found it a bit draining he enjoyed every moment of hearing Sayu's carefree laughter and watching his mother smile. It felt good to see them happy again. 

"You okay?" L murmured softly, one hand idly tracing along Light's thigh. "If you're sleepy we can call it a night"

Light simply smiled and shook his head. He wanted to make the most of this precious family time and for once he was actually enjoying his food. He wanted over things too, things he'd once taken for granted like being able to walk up the stairs without feeling faint or passionately making love to L. 

He cast a sly glance at L and wondered if he could actually do it. He missed intimacy with L terribly but since his operation and therapy he'd felt too weak and insecure to even think about sex. Until _now_ … 

Seeing L laughing with the candlelight caught in those glittering gray eyes… Light sincerely hoped he could. He wanted to make love to L like he used to. He wanted to hear those breathy moans and sighs of his name. 

_'I just want you, L…'_ Light bit his lip in amazement as he felt his cock throb and then begin to harden. That hadn't happened in months. 

"L!" Light pulled L to him urgently and whispered into his ear, "Can we call it a night? I'm…" flushing, Light discreetly placed L's hand between his legs. 

L's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he grinned saucily at his lover. 

"Hell yes we can!" L whispered back in the excitement. 

Not ten minutes later, L was waving the last of their guests goodbye. As soon as the door was closed, they headed upstairs in excited nervousness. 

L undressed Light and gently pushed him back on the bed. Light held L's hand as it snaked down to his cock. 

"You don't have to look if you don't want to…"

"Oh, I _want_ to" L purred, curling a hand around Light and stroking the throbbing shaft gently. It didn't matter to him if Light was scared. It didn't matter if Light felt ashamed of not being 'whole' down there. He'd soon make him forget his concerns. 

L prepared himself and climbed onto Light, straddling him and slowly drawing that thick cock inside of him. Light seized against him, mouth dropping open in pleasure. 

"Missed this!" L gasped as he sank down on Light, "Oh, fuck, Light! You feel so good! So big! _Mmn_!"

It was the passion in L's voice that made Light's reservations wash away. It was genuine and it was everything he needed to hear. They rocked together slowly, their passion building gradually as they indulged in slow, languid kisses. It became more than sex as they stared into one another's eyes. It became an affirmation of hope and the love between them. 

When Light came it felt like some kind of spiritual experience. It was more than just pleasure. This was about life itself. L bore down on him and gasped out his name as he followed suit, his come spurting onto Light's chest. Light felt virile again, desirable and it meant everything. He knew he wouldn't be up for round two like he used to be, but that didn't matter. How could it matter when L was whispering how much he adored him just the way he was? 

As they lay curled together afterwards, Light smiled because knew everything was going to be okay… 


	10. You are my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year after Light's operation and chemo, What has life had in store for L and Light? Hint: FLUFF! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was going to end this on a sad note did you? 😂😂
> 
> Final chapter will be set in Tokyo with L as a Dr 😍 there will also be one more time skip. Sorry if anyone finds them confusing or a bit fast but I feel they are suited to this story and give it the pace it needs. I do actually struggle with time skips so if you have any constructive criticism or feedback I'd love to hear it!

Their wedding day wasn't perfect. Light's hair was still growing back and L had forgotten to pick up the flowers, but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

Surrounded by their most intimate friends and family, L and Light became Mr and Mr Yagami-Lawliet on that fateful date, July 23rd, one year after Light's diagnosis. Light had been given the hallowed 'all clear' and as soon as he was able to, they'd arranged their marriage. It was nothing fancy, just a civil ceremony in a country hotel, but the fact that it had happened at all was a triumph in itself. 

When L had slipped the ring on his finger and promised to care for him in sickness as in health, Light's eyes had filled with tears. His dedicated L had already done that. He'd proven himself his most loyal defender and his fiercest advocate. All the specialist care in the world couldn't hold a candle to what L had done for him. The sleepless nights, the emotional drain of Light snapping at him, making sure he'd eaten, driving him to appointments, housework, cooking, medication… his amazing husband had done it all. He'd had the weight of the world on this little shoulders and he'd burdened it like a champion. 

He swore to honor L above all others and, in a moment of heartbreaking tenderness, promised to all present that he would see to it that L achieved his dreams. He'd arranged for L to resume his final year of studies at a university closer to their home and paid in full. "You're so close, Sweetheart" Light smiled as L kissed in him shocked gratitude. "You've made my dreams come true by marrying me. Now it's my turn to help with yours. One more year and you will be Dr Levi Yagami-Lawliet"

Their family had burst into a round of applause as they kissed to seal their marriage. Neither of them knew what the future would hold but they felt triumphant and excited for the first time in months. They were finally married and Light's health was improving. They had everything to look forward to. 

They honeymooned in Somerset, neither wanting to go too far away in case Light's health deteriorated suddenly, but they needn't have worried. Light continued to revert to his usual virile, healthy state and had even wore L out over the course of their week break. They'd booked into a charming country cottage and Light had made good on his promise to fuck L on every available surface. In between lovemaking, they managed a tour of Glastonbury Abbey, some shopping and days on the beach to soak up the sun and play in the water with Binky. 

It didn't matter to L that they were still in Britain. With the scorching heat wave and the beautiful surroundings, Somerset rivaled being abroad anyway. What mattered most was seeing Light come back to life before him and finally being able to crawl into his lap for cuddles after another blistering round of lovemaking. A five star villa in Bali paled in comparison to that. 

When they returned home, Light's first port of call was to announce he was ready to return to work. L couldn't help but worry about him but he knew Light wanted, and needed, the independence. His husband was a good Dr and his patients missed him. Besides, he would soon be studying full time and be pretty busy himself. 

Their lives slipped into a normal, blissful domestic routine and time passed in the blink of an eye. Before either of them knew it, L had turned 22 and was just weeks away from graduation. Light had been promoted after Takada moved to a different surgery and, to top it all, Sachiko had found love again in the form of her friendly local shopkeeper. 

L smiled as he thought about all the good things happening. Naomi was excelling as a junior lawyer and sweet little Sayu was taking the fashion world by storm. Everyone was moving on with their lives and the future was looking bright. 

He finished tidying the kitchen (His kitchen, as Light jokingly commented) and packed his food deliveries into his backpack. Baking and cooking had helped him reach out to people. He still had the occasional anxiety attack but they were nowhere near as bad as they once had been. Being married to Light and fighting their battles together had healed him too. 

"Come on then, Binky-Boo" L hooked up Binky's lead to his collar, "Let's go and bring your Daddy his lunch!"

Binky wiggled his butt excitedly because he loved visiting Light at the GP surgery. He got so many pats and fusses and some of the patients had even started chipping in to buy him a steady supply of treats too. 

As L walked down the familiar road to the surgery he couldn't help but grin as he passed that lamppost. He reached out to touch it, his fingers sliding down the cool metal. 

_'I owe you a lot!'_

He shook his head in amazement. He was thanking a lampost! Still, without it he wouldn't have met Light in quite the unique way he did. Light still loved to entertain their friends with the tale of how he and L met, even after nearly three years of being together. 

With Binky at his side, L felt confident walking into the surgery. He knew all the receptionists and staff now anyway. A few in particular had become good friends of his and he enjoyed hosting informal dinner parties for them. Obviously Takada was not invited to a single one. 

"Morning, L!" A friendly girl with lovely golden blonde hair chirped, "Light's with a patient now but I'll send him an email to let him know you're here. What's for lunch?"

L smiled shyly and held out a brown bag to Misa. "I've tried my hand at making traditional Japanese Bento. I knew you were in today so I've made you some too"

"Aaaawww, Sweetie!" Misa cooed, her eyes wide as she stared at the gorgeous smelling food. "I can't believe you've gone from being just about able to microwave noodles to making this!"

L smiled proudly. He'd had little choice but to learn how to cook when looking after Light but now it was a hobby of his. He was forever experimenting in the kitchen and bringing his inventions to the surgery or to Watari to sample. He was fast becoming known for his delectable triple chocolate cookies and Sayu regularly ordered a batch to be baked for her. 

"Thanks, Misa!" 

The door opened and little old Mrs Reynolds shuffled out, her eyes lighting up at the sight of L. 

"Hello, Dear, been baking again?" She greeted kindly. She liked the Dr's husband, he was a sweet, shy young man. And he made the best cookies she and her husband had ever had. 

"Yes" L fished around for a Tupperware box stuffed in his backpack. "Some cookies for you, Mrs Reynolds"

"Ooooh, how lovely! And please call me Dorothy" she cooed as her frail hands clasped the tupperware box. 

After finally getting away from the friendly but rather chatty old woman, L slipped into Light's office. 

"Baby!" Light cooed, eyes lighting up at the sight of his husband. L was struck by how gorgeous Light looked with the sunlight streaming in through the window and illuminating his face. It caught in his ruddy hair and L reached out to touch his face. 

"You look so beautiful today, Light" he murmured, thumb sweeping over Light's cheekbones. 

"You look beautiful everyday" Light returned sweetly, "I've got a break between patients for half an hour. Want some lunch?"

L held up his bag. "Got you covered!"

Light grinned. Of course he had. He signed out and they went to the local park to eat their lunch and enjoy the sunshine while Binky raced around like a lunatic. Light decided it was time for L to have his surprise. He'd passed and qualified as a Psychologist with flying colours and already had a job waiting for him at their local hospital (courtesy of Watari who knew everyone, of course) 

"L, I've got a surprise for you" Light announced suddenly, his amber eyes shining as he handed his husband a plain, white envelope. 

L frowned at the envelope, his initial thoughts being: Is he having another operation? Light had decided he didn't want a prosthetic to replace his missing testicle since it didn't impact on their love life at all anymore. L had been proud of his decision but perhaps Light had changed his mind and decided to have it? 

"Open it" Light prompted, a half-smile on his lips at L's hesitation.

L opened the envelope and looked at Light in disbelief. Two plane tickets! "Tokyo?"

"Mmm. Remember when we talked about Japan on our first date and you said you'd always wanted to travel to Tokyo? Well, this is your graduation gift, Dr Yagami-Lawliet"

"Light…" L's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the tickets in his hands. He was touched Light still remembered that. The only things he could still remember from their first date was how nervous he was and that toe-curling first kiss in the rain. 

"I'm well enough to travel now and I meant what I said. I want you to pursue your dreams, Baby, and what better way to celebrate your doctorate than in a penthouse suite overlooking the Tokyo skyline?"

"This is incredible!" L launched himself at Light and flung his arms around his neck. "Thank you, Light"

"You're welcome, Baby" Light ran his hands through that familiar mop of black hair, "You deserve the world, L"

Light, as he so often did these days, reminded himself as his own silent vow he'd made on their wedding day. They would be there for one another no matter what. They were a team and there was no trial of life they couldn't face if they were united. _'I will look after you and be there for you until the day I die, L, I promise you'_

L pulled back and cupped Light's cheek, his eyes searching those stunning amber orbs intently. "I've already got that. You _are_ my world…"


	11. Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Epilogue* L, Light and their families dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭 I'm not crying, you are! 
> 
> Seriously though, this little fic has been an absolute pleasure to write and I really hope you have all enjoyed it. 
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. It means a lot ❤

Light smiled fondly as he watched his husband zoom around their lavish hotel suite. He left the bags by the door and lounged against it, content to witness L's childish excitement. 

"Oh my God! They have golden lion taps!" L yelled from the bathroom. Light bit back a giggle and reminded himself L hadn't been brought up with such things. Despite two years of marriage he was still finding out things about his husband, some of which he'd rather not know or have happened in the first place. L had had the shitest of beginings but Light was determined there was nothing he couldn't have now. He spoiled his younger husband far too much (enough that Misa good naturedly called him a sugar daddy despite there only being a six year age difference between them) but he didn't care. L deserved everything. Including the golden lion taps he seemed so taken with. Light made a mental note to have them installed in their bathroom when they got home. 

"Wooooow! Light, even the shower is controlled by remote control! That is so awesome!" 

_'Heh, just wait until I take you to Harajuku, Baby, you're mind is going to be blown!'_

As L babbled on about how amazing and hi-tech Tokyo was, Light began to undo his tie. That lavish King size bed was just begging to be tested and L was acting entirely too cute for his own good. L stopped yapping on about the minibar and turned to Light, eyes widening at the look he saw on his husband's face.

 _'I know that look_!' L smirked as Light stepped towards him with the feline grace of a large cat. 

An impish smile fluttered across his face before L dashed off towards the bathroom again. "If you want me, Husband, you'll have to catch me-Aaaah!"

Light winced as he heard a thump. 

"Baby?" He asked, rushing into the bathroom in concern. L was sprawled on the floor clutching his head and giggling. 

"Dr! Dr! I've banged my head!" L wailed between hysterical laughter. 

Light felt his lip twitch as he tried to examine the slight bump on L's forehead. Laughter bubbled up in his throat and he gave into it, kissing L's forehead and holding him tightly. He couldn't wait to tell Sayu about this! 

"Oh, Baby" Light sighed, examining L's forehead. "Come on, examination first"

"Then hot sex?" L asked hopefully as he followed Light into the large, open-plan lounge so Light could examine him more thoroughly. 

"If you don't have a concussion, yes" Light shook his head at L. "Is you running into things going to be a common occurrence for us, Babe? First the lamppost and now doors…"

L snickered. "I guess so. Maybe I just wanted a through examination"

Once Light was satisfied L hadn't given himself a concussion, he led L over to the bed and pushed him down on it none too gently. L shivered at the raw sexuality his husband was exuding. Light pinned L's wrists above his head and used his weight and size to dominate his petite husband. L squirmed in enjoyment as he felt their erections rub together. 

"I'll give you that through examination, L. I'll examine you all night long" Light growled as he leaned forward to nip playfully at L's ear. "I'll be the Dr and you can be my pretty little patient"

And, true to his word, Light did 'examine' L all night long. Their first night in Tokyo consitied of several glorious rounds of sex that were only intwrupted when they ordered room service to refuel. After months of abstaining from sex they were absouletly ravenous for one another. Both knew Light was treating this break as not only a celebration of L's graduation but as their second honeymoon too. 

"God, Light!" L panted as they collapsed onto their backs after another bout of lovemaking and stared up at the ceiling, tenors of pleasure and sweet aftershocks still slamming through his body as he calmed down,"That was… _incredible_!"

Light smirked smugly, his ego sufficiently stroked as L continued to pant for breath beside him. 

"Like, I didn't even know people did that!"

Light's smirk grew evilily. "Did you know that's actually illegal in several countries?"

L's eyes were huge. "Really?"

"Mmhmm" Light stretched out the kinks in his back. "That being said, I think it's a crime I'd happily commit any day of the week. I love having you squirming on my face as I eat you out-"

"Light!" L gasped, half horrified and half turned on to hear those dirty, hot words come from his husband's mouth. 

Light chuckled and left to brush his teeth and swill his mouth out while L continued to lay in a blissed out haze on the bed. Once Light was finished he returned to find L fast asleep, curled around his pillow. 

"So adorable…" Light couldn't resist snapping a quick photo before he climbed back into bed. It was nearly three am and he was rather exhausted by the night's activities. He'd get a cat nap in and then wake his husband up with a slow, leisurely blow job. 

Light grinned as he formulated his plan and pulled L into his arms. If L thought the Somerset holiday was the limit of Light's desire for him then he'd seen nothing yet! 

******************

Their time in Tokyo flashed by in a haze of fun, excitement and lovemaking. 

L seemed sad on the journey home, feeling as though he had left a little bit of his heart in Tokyo. He gazed forlornly as the beautiful islands of Japan grew further and further away. He missed the neon lights and futuristic lights of Tokyo already. And the food… 

"Aw, Baby, we'll go back" Light promised as he ruffled L's hair. "I promise"

L smiled. Light never broke his promises. Feeling content, he snuggled against Light's side and gazed out at the stars as the plane brought them home to England. 

After finally disembarking the plane 8 hours later, L and Light collapsed into the back of Mikami's car as the lawyer drove them back to their house. Mikami bit his lip at how exhausted the pair seemed. 

Obviously their exploits on their second honeymoon were catching up to them! 

Light rocked L's shoulder a few hours later to tell him they'd arrived home and L woke up with a start. Home! He smiled as their beautiful home came into view and clambered out of the car, excited to see Binky. Two weeks without him had been about as much as L could stand. Thankfully Watari had agreed to stay in their house and dogsit so L had no doubts the pooch had been spoilt rotten. 

They left their luggage to sort out later and after hugs and kisses with Watari and Binky they trekked up the stairs to go to bed, utterly exhausted yet deliriously happy. 

The next morning, they arrived downstairs to the whole family gathered around the breakfast table. Sayu and Watari were finishing off the eggs and an unopened letter lay on the breakfast table. Sachiko caught her son's eye and gave him a brave, trembling smile. 

_'Oh, shit. I forgot! It's today…_ ' Light swallowed thickly as he let go of L's hand and walked slowly towards the letter. Before they'd left for Tokyo Light had had a series of tests done to determine if the cancer was completely in remission. It had been two years and two months since he was first diagnosed. If the results came back clear… Well, he'd beaten it for good. There was obviously the chance it could come back, but Light decided he'd deal with that when or if it happened. His marriage to L had taught him to be thankful for every single day. 

"We wanted to be with you" Watari said gently as he saw the worry on Light's face. "But if you would rather open it alone…" 

There was an understandably tense atmosphere in the room as everyone waited for Light to open the letter. 

"No. I'm glad you're all here" Light smiled at Mr Andrews, his mother's new partner. He was a far better, kinder man than his father had ever been. "Thank you for waiting for us"

L hovered by Light's side, his heart racing in his chest. They'd been so absorbed with enjoying themselves on holiday the test results had completely slipped their minds. He hoped that was a good thing. He itched with impatience as Light simply stared down at the letter. 

"Just open it already!" Sayu squeaked, "I can't stand the suspense!"

"Ri-right…" Light's hands trembled as he slowly slid his finger under the seal. He handed the letter to L. "I can't. Baby can you…"

L nodded in understanding and ripped the rest of the letter open. His eyes devoured the words in front of him, three words jumping out at him. 

_**In complete remission**_. 

"Light!" L gasped, tears of joy springing to his eyes. "You've done it! You've kicked Cancer's ass!"

Sachiko burst into tears as loud cries of celebration rang out. Her boy was safe! 

In between hugs and congratulations, Light stared down at the letter in his hands. He wouldn't have to go for bimonthly check ups anymore. Now he would only be seen once a year. He was officially free of cancer. 

It was just five days until his 30th birthday and Light Yagami had never felt so blessed. He had (hopefully) a lifetime to enjoy with L. 

"And now that is finally over" Watari announced as the family finally settled down, "We have L's graduation/Light's birthday party to plan for. We have much to celebrate"

L and Light shared a smile. Yes, they did… 

*****************

It was the proudest day of both L and Light's life. Even more so than their wedding because each of them knew the hardship and sheer grit that had gone into L waking up on that stage and receiving his Doctorate. 

Light couldn't stop crying and didn't care if he looked a complete mess as he snapped photo after photo of L shaking hands with his professor. His husband had never looked so beautiful as he did in his graduation robes and hat. 

Watari was equally as emotionally, tears dripping down his nose at the sheer pride he felt as his son finally achieved his dream. His L had done it, despite all the challenges life had thrown at him. He couldn't be more proud of him. 

As soon as the ceremony was over, L rushed to find Light and Watari to show them his certificate. 

"Dr Yagami-Lawliet!" Light greeted as he scooped him into his arms. "I am so fucking proud of you!"

L beamed up at Light and pulled him down for a kiss. He was so fucking proud of himself too. He was a Dr! 

That night they celebrated Light's 30th and L's Graduation with fireworks and drinks under the stars. Sayu had news of her own- she was engaged to her boyfriend but had kept it secret, not wanting to take the shine of L's big day. 

L and Light were overjoyed for her and as they toasted to the future they both wished her and Aaron as much happiness in their marriage as they had in theirs. 

In the weeks and months that followed, the whole family's lives grew exceptionally busy. Mr Andrews (or Dave as he insisted everyone called him) had moved in with Sachiko, Sayu was snowed under planning her dream wedding and Mikami and Naomi had announced they were expecting their first child. 

Watari, bless his heart, was content to watch their lives unfold in front of him as he sipped his whiskey and sat in his old chair with Binky in his lap. More often than not the old man stayed at L and Light's home. His eyesight was failing and the young men had insisted he live with them. With so much going on, Watari had to admit he was grateful and so he had moved in under the guise he could be company for Binky. L was rapidly earning quite the name for himself as a clinical psychologist and Light was as busy as ever at the surgery. It was lovely to just sit back and see their relationship flourish. 

And he supposed he was company for Binky. 

Watari smiled contendly as he heard the door bang open and L rush through the door. He did have so much energy! He found it exhausted just watching his family sometimes, but he figured that was just because he was old and passed it. 

Not that he minded one bit. 

"Hi, Dad! Just grabbing some files!" L yelled as he rummaged around his home office. "You okay?"

"Just fine, Son, just fine" 

L lingered long enough to share some ginger biscuits and a cup of tea (just like old times) before he kissed Watari's head and announced he'd be back later and that he had a list of patients to see as long as his arm! 

Watari dozed off beside the fire, his pride in his son warming him far better than the fire did. 

His boy was a Dr… he smiled in his sleep, images of L in his graduation robes in his mind. 

*******************

It was July 23rd again. Time always seemed to pass so quickly. L was 25 and a fully fledged Psychologist and Author. 

The 23rd of July held an obviously important significance for the couple. It was the fateful day the painfully shy, 20 year old L had walked into the lamppost and met the man of his dreams, the dashing Dr Light Yagami. The day they had triumphed in court and Watari had walked free. The day they had married five years earlier. 

And it would be the day L's first book 'On Tolerance and Bigotry by Dr Levi Yagami-Lawliet' was officially published. L hoped Souichiro Yagami an Kiyomi Takada read it and saw themselves reflected in his words. He hoped they realised just what he was worth and what he was capable of! 

This time around, L had booked them their holiday to Tokyo to celebrate their fifth anniversary. Just as Light had always predicted, he was wealthy enough to stand on his own two feet and do such things now. Not that that stopped Light spoiling his husband one bit. 

L had booked them into a beautiful woodland cabin on the outskirts of Tokyo, mainly because they would be staying a month and he'd wanted to take Binky with him. 

"Light" L called, wondering where Light had vanished now. They'd arrived a few days earlier and Light had been drawn to the woods like a moth to the flame. He seemed particularly fond of scouting out medicinal plants and herbs to dry and take back home with him. 

"Yeah?" Light called back, predictably, from the garden. 

"Come here!" L yelled in reply, his feet tapping with nervousness. In his lap he had a large, leatherbound book wrapped up in elegant gold wrapping paper. It was his first edition and it was Light's by right. He would never have gotten to where he was now without the faith and support of his husband. 

"Alright, Bossy" Light teased as he headed back inside. "What's up?"

L flushed and handed Light the book. "I know we said no gifts this year but… this is something special I've wanted to give you for a very long time. Ever since I met you in fact"

Light sat down and opened the gift. It was a book. The book L always said he would write. 

"Baby" Light whispered, eyes misting with tears at the significance of this gift. "Your first edition?"

"Yes. When I met you for that first date I was struck by how supportive you were. Even then you made me feel worthy of achieving my dreams. You inspired me. So, to thank you for that I've dedicated this book to you"

Light flipped the page and smiled tearfully as he read the 'About the author' section. 

_Dr Levi Yagami-Lawliet is a graduate of Oxford University and a top-tier clinical Psychologist. Despite impoverished and difficult beginnings after being orphaned at a very early age, he pursued his dream of becoming a Dr and Author with the support of his husband and family._

_Mr Lawliet lives in a charming London mansion with his husband, Father and their dog Binky. His hobbies include baking, cooking, going for long walks and the 'occasional' Netflix binge…_

"Read the dedication" L sat down next to Light and turned the page for him. 

_This book is dedicated to my dear husband, Light Yagami-Lawliet, without whom none of this would be possible. He believed in me when others did not. He supported me and encouraged me to follow my dreams when others saw nothing but failure in my future._

_He inspires me daily with his bravery, courage and integrity, and he has become more than just my husband. He is my strength and my very best friend too._

_I would also like to dedicate this book to the third lamppost on Bond Street, London, for without whom I would never have gained a concussion and met my dashing husband and been literally swept off my feet!_

"L!" Light burst into tearful laughter, "I can't believe you wrote that!"

L smirked smugly. "Sayu's idea. I just had to"

Light felt overcome with emotion and pulled L into his lap to smother his faces with kisses. Binky looked up from his bed and wagged his tail, pleased to see his owner so happy. He was a good boy and it made him happy too. 

"Is there a cure, Dr?" Light asked softly as he stroked L's face, mesmerized by those lovely gray eyes. 

"For what?" L smiled, leaning into Light's touch. 

"Loving you. I can't stop loving you"

"Nope! You're aflicted for life" L teased back, rubbing his nose against Light's. "We're utterly, iredemably in love"

Light grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "Good…"


End file.
